NieblaAmorDolor
by Bryseydda
Summary: Edward es un chico misterioso,con muchos secretos.¿Logrará Bella saber el oscuro secreto de Edward?¿Como confiar en él cuándo no sabes prácticamente nada de la persona que amas?¿Porqué él tiene los ojos rojos y sus hermanos no?¿me quiere o soy un juego?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Vacía y sin alma. Sin nada que perder. De mis ojos llueven lágrimas cada noche y no hay ningún sol que se lleve la tormenta.

Él se ha ido y ni siquiera se el porque.

No soy capaz de creerle del todo. Si le creyera… me destruiria. " No me convienes Bella " … él no podia estar diciendo la verdad… volverá a por mi, lo se. Siempre está protegiendome, por eso le oigo cuando peligro, porque el siempre estará conmigo, conmigo… en mis pensamientos. Y ahora lo comprendo, lo único que me aferra a él es su recuerdo. Niebla. Amor. Dolor.

* * *

Se que és cortisimo, pero es solo un prefacio, tranquis que no todo va a ser así de triste, lo prometo, no pretendo que esto sea una tragédia ni nada por el estilo. Habrá romance, aventuras, algunas escenas tristes, y pasión jeje.

Un beso.

Bryseydda (Janira)


	2. Chapter1: El inicio del reto

**El principio del Reto**

BELLA POV:

Odiaba a todo el mundo. A mí madre por morirse y dejarme sola con mi padre. A mi padre por no saber sobreponerse a la situación.

Pero sobretodo, me odiaba a mí, por no hacer nada por nadie y refugiarme en mis libros, dónde los chicos malos se enamoran de la típica marginada social.

¡Ja! Eso jamás me pasaría a mí, pero prefería seguir soñando con ello que asumir la cruda realidad: estaba destinada a vivir solo. Ni siquiera tenía amigos.

Ahora estaba dentro de mi nueva casa, en Forks. El pueblecito al que me había arrastrado mi padre. Su jefe le había asignado ese destino y, él, sin preguntarme ni nada me arrastró hacia el culo del mundo.

Era todo tan triste… aquí nunca salía el sol, tampoco en verano. Me divertía pensar que el clima concordaba a la perfección con mi personalidad, oscura, gris, triste, sencillamente, sin color.

En ese preciso momento me encontraba sentada sobre mi cama improvisada. Ahora todo esto solo era un cuarto vacío. Con mis libros, ropa y CDs metidos en cajas. La habitación era tan monótona… tenía las cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco, no había ni un triste cuadro que colgara de ellas.

Lo primero que haría mañana después de clase sería ir a comprar pintura y la decoración.

Tenía ya una imagen preclara de lo que quería concretamente. La única cosa que no tenía segura, era el color de las paredes. Molarían mucho negras… pero no era nada agradable para un dormitorio. Pensándolo mejor, un color morado clarito quedaría genial. Me sentía satisfecha con mi elección.

Me tiré de espaldas sobre el colchón hinchable y más tarde, me quedé dormida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EDWARD POV:

Una noche como otra cualquiera. Ésta noche no tenía nada de especial.

Estaba andando por los bordes del bosque cuándo "oí" a un chico.

"_Vaya, parece que no se me va a dar mal la noche, aunque tampoco tiene mucho mérito si la pava ésta se ha bebido hasta el agua de los floreros…"_

Me acerqué, tenía sed y necesitaba sangre, mucha sangre. Mañana empezaba el colegio y no quería que hubiera ningún incidente extraño como, por ejemplo, la desaparición de algún niño.

Me costaba andar a paso humano, por todo lo que se tardaba en llegar básicamente, pero al final llegué al lado de esos dos.

A la chica le di algo de miedo, en cuanto me vio le entraron unas ganas locas de irse a su casa. Dónde según ella al refugiarse bajo las mantas nada ni nadie podría herirle. Y la chiquilla no dijo nada, porque no tenía del todo seguro que yo fuera humano.

Mmmm… Nada me excitaba más que una incauta humana a la cual engañar con mis poderes. Me arrimé a ella, le sostuve la mirada y ya no tenía miedo.

-Mike… me voy con él…- Mike… creía que había coincidido con él al matricularme en la escuela, pero no estaba seguro… ahora con ésta sed irradiando por mis encías, no tenía tiempo para pensar esas cosas.

-Pero nena… ¿No te quedas un rato más conmigo?- "_Éste cabrón me levanta a la piba… y todavía no ha llegado ni a chupármela."_

- Otro día será Mike- Y tras decir esto, cogí a… ésa en brazos y me largué.- ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?-

-Lauren pero, tú, con esos ojos puedes llamarme como quieras- Ésta muchacha era aún más tonta de lo que me había imaginado, ahora todo esto estaba perdiendo gracia. Necesitaba un reto de verdad en mi vida. Algo que me costara de verdad superarlo.

¿Lo encontraría algún día? Seguramente nada era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerme dudar.

-Vamos a ir al bosque, allí te enseñaré algo que sé hacer muy bien- "Mmmm… Seguro que este tío la tiene enorme" No entendía la naturaleza confiada de los humanos, ¿Es que no olían el peligro?

La repuesta era bien sencilla NO. Tenía que acabar con ésta rápido, sino, mi familia sospecharía de mi. Ya tenía suficiente con evitar los reproches de Alice… pero por lo menos ella me entendía, mentía por mis padres… para que fueran felices pensando que yo también era vegetariano.

Decidí no perder más tiempo y hundí mis colmillos en el cuello de Lara o como quiera que se llame. Su sangre sabía bien y mal a la vez. Tenía demasiado nivel de alcohol para mi gusto, seguí sorbiendo… pero no pude bebérmela toda… ésta chica se había metido algo más que alcohol en el cuerpo y no me gustaba. Me puse las lentillas de color dorado y volví para mi casa, eso sí, antes deje a… ¿Laura? Frente al bar dónde la había recogido. Lo que prometía ser una noche de caza suculenta… se había convertido en una noche estúpida. Si fuera humano, creo que lo compararía con beber vino con jabón.

Y corrí por el bosque, enfadado con esa cría por no tener una sangre lo suficientemente buena para mí, y enfadado conmigo por no saber escoger bien a mis presas. ¿Qué clase de cazador era yo?

Alice me esperaba fuera de la casa, estaba un poco enfadada, pero sabía que me perdonaría.

"¡_Eres un bobo Edward! Has tardado demasiado, y encima la has dejado viva y con testigos. Si a ella le da por hablar tendremos que matar al chico. Al final se van a enterar TODOS. Y más te vale estar tranquilito mañana en clase. Esos dos son compañeros nuestros…"_

Gruñí para mis adentros… A menudo yo era un estúpido empedernido. Pero ella era mi hermana predilecta y siempre, siempre me perdonaba.

-Lo siento Alice…-

"_No pasa nada, yo me encargaré de ella. Y a él le dará demasiada vergüenza admitir que le levantaste a la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Son las 4 de la madrugada, ve a tocar el piano… Esme se muere de ganas de oírte tocar."_

Subí a mi habitación. Las paredes eran blancas. Adoraba ese color. Las paredes estaban diseñadas para tener una mejor acústica. Me vestí con unos tejanos, una camisa blanca y unas deportivas. Ya estaba listo para ir mañana a la escuela. Bajé me senté en MI piano y me relajé tocando para mi madre. Más tarde iría a la escuela.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BELLA POV:

Aquella noche tuve una pesadilla, vampiros… no debería leer tantos libros de terror y fantasía, solo eran eso FANTASIA. Nada de todo aquello existía. Era curioso, nunca me había obsesionado tanto con una historia.

Debía darme prisa en vestirme. Unos tejanos negros de pitillo, un vestido de manga larga ajustado de color azul por encima y unas botas. Por supuesto, sin maquillaje.

-Ponte una chaqueta antes de salir hija… aquí hace más frío que en nuestra antigua casa.- ¿Dónde había quedado el "buenos días?

-Vale, pero papá, no te olvides de dejarme el dinero para la pintura y los muebles nueves de mi habitación- Necesitaba cambiar esas cuatro paredes ya mismo.

-Coge el dinero de la caja fuerte, ya sabes dónde está, y también te sabes la clave. Adiós.- Y se fue sin siquiera darme un beso.

Vivir aquí solo tenía una cosa buena, que como todo estaba demasiado lejos, mi padre me había comprado un coche. Una furgoneta roja y vieja… pero hoy me iría genial para trasladar todas mis cosas.

Salí de casa, no sin antes ponerme el abrigo, subía a mi coche, lo arranqué y a los 15 minutos estaba en la escuela, demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Todavía no había llegado nadie. El colegio estaba cerrado, no se podía entrar. Como ya había dicho antes, era demasiado pronto.

Transcurridos 20 minutos, empezaron a llegar alumnos. Ninguno de ellos me llamó la atención, me miraban como si fuera una especie de juguete, hasta que llegó él. Era un muchacho muy guapo, alto, apuesto. Por algún extraño motivo me miraba, como si mi cara estuviera compuesta de vómito, con asco.

No le di la menor importancia, total, él para mí no significaba nada. Pero para mí desgracia en la sala de actos le tocó sentarse a mi lado. Éste tío daba muchísimo miedo, y eso que el grandullón era el otro. Era como si sus ojos no fueran suyos, como si llevara lentillas.

-Hola, soy Edward. ¿Tú eres…? –

-Isabella Swan, pero si me vas a hablar a menudo, llámame Bella- No sé porque dije eso… ¿"si me vas a hablar a menudo"? De tanto leer me había vuelto atontada perdida.

-De acuerdo, entonces, Bella…- ¿Me estaba tirando los trastos? No lo creía, seguro que volvía a ser mi obsesión por los imposibles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EDWARD POV:

Interesante… no podía leerle la mente, mis poderes vampíricos no funcionaban con ella y… su sangre estaba a punto de desquiciarme. Realmente no sabía si los vampiros podían enloquecer, pero si podían, la sangre de Bella era un motivo excelente para ello.

La miré fijamente a los ojos… Intenté manipular su mente, ordenándole a través de la mía que se fuera hacía el baño, dónde tenía intención de probar esa sustancia roja que tanto deseaba, pero ella ni se inmutó.

Éste era el reto que tanto había ansiado, y además era hermosa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BELLA POV:

Salí de la ceremonia de iniciación bastante desconcertada, ése chico no había parado de mirarme. Estaba empezando a pensar que el pobre tenía serios problemas mentales, pero bueno, con no acercarme a él e ignorarlo estaba segura de que sería más que suficiente. No le di más vueltas al asuntó y me dirigí hacia Seattle, en Forks, desgraciadamente, no habían tiendas de muebles ni de pinturas. Así que tenía que conducir durante una hora.

Llevaba cerca de 30 minutos conduciendo cuándo un coche de color gris me adelantó a toda velocidad, casi me saca de la carretera, casi. No atiné a ver qué coche era.

Llegué a la tienda de pintura. Compré dos botes de pintura morada, y uno mediano de pintura blanca.

En la tienda de bricolaje, compré los zócalos del mismo color que el parqué y los tornillos para colgar mi cuadro favorito, no era un cuadro de ningún artista conocido pero a mí me encantaba. Lo encontré en un rastrillo, el fondo negro... lo único que destacaba de él eran unos ojos rojos. Quedarían a la perfección con el nuevo color de mis paredes.

Después me pasé por la casa de sabanas y cortinas, compré unas sabanas de un color alilado, un poco más claro que mis paredes y las cortinas blancas.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea. Quería una cama como de princesa, de esas que les cae un velo por encima. Y me compré la tela. Me fui satisfecha.

Compré un colchón tamaño matrimonio.

Finalmente a por los muebles. Un escritorio, un armario, al somier para la cama (por suerte tenían uno con un mástil para la tela que había comprado. Una mesita de noche y mis estanterías. Lo cargué todo en mi furgoneta.

Cuando llegué a casa lo instalé todo. Después de tres horas de esfuerzos y de pedir ayuda a los vecinos lo conseguí la habitación había quedado perfecta. Sólo quedaba colocar la ropa, los libros, el ordenador e ir a comprar una alfombra que me la había olvidado.

Me puse el pijamas, me recosté en la ahora ya cama y me dormí.

En la mitad de la noche desperté y me encontré frente a frente con unos ojos color borgoña.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno chcs! Aquí os traigo la prometida historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. El capítulo siguiente estará mucho más interesante. EL TÍTULO SERÁ-- **Sé que fuiste tú**

AVISO: La semana que viene empiezo globales… intentaré actualizar alguna de mis historias este finde o mañana, pero no puedo aseguraros nada. Ya sabeis, los estudios son lo primero.

DEJADME REVIEWS!!! SEGURO QUE ASÍ ME ANIMO A ACTUALIZAR ANTES!


	3. Sé que fuiste tu

Sé que fuiste tú

BELLA POV:

_En la mitad de la noche desperté y me encontré frente a frente con unos ojos color borgoña. _

Tenía mucho miedo, esos ojos rojos eran tan fieros… en cuánto los vi me recordaron automáticamente a una persona: él. Cerré los ojos y cuándo los abrí, él ya no estaba en mi habitación.

Nadie me creería, no le había visto la cara, pero sabía que él había estado aquí. De hecho aún notaba su presencia.

Me entró frio y me levanté para cerrar la ventana. Cuándo pasé por delante del espejo y vi mi reflejo, lo que podía ver en él no me gustaba, solo se veía una chica fea y esmirriada, como siempre que me miraba en ese cristal maldito.

Me toqué mi sexo, por alguna razón estaba más humedecido de lo normal.

Me acerqué a la ventana, y cuándo me asomé no se percibía a nada ni a nadie en la calle.

Me tumbé de nuevo en mi cama, me pareció oír un ruido bajo ella, pero supuse que era cosa de mi imaginación. De todos modos… ¿A quién se lo contaría? ¿A mis amigos inexistentes? No, yo no tenía de eso, y seguramente seguiría así para siempre. Decidí contárselo al único que siempre me entendía: mi diario.

_**2-3-09**_

_**Me duele la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a lo que ha pasado hoy con él. Me ha mirado más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho nunca. Los pocos que se acercan a mí siempre lo hacen para que les pase mis apuntes o para reírse de mí. Se creerán muy guapas todas ellas con ocho kilos de maquillaje en la cara, seguro que se lo tienen que sacar con espátula. Pero él no, Edward quería algo diferente, estaba segura de ello. ¿Qué? De eso no tenía ni idea. Pero por alguna razón él había estado esta noche en mí dormitorio. A pesar de que ésos ojos tenían un color extraño, sabía que eran los suyos. Intentaré entablar conversación mañana.**_

Volví a mí cama y por un momento creí oír algo, de nuevo, bajo mi cama, pero lo dejé correr. Y entonces, Morfeo llamó a mi puerta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EDWARD POV:

No podía más, necesitaba urgentemente su sangre… y algo más. No sabía el qué, pero yo necesitaba hacerla mía y no dejarla ir.

Esta chica me estaba desquiciando, éste no era yo, debería acabar con ella para que dejara de molestarme.

Sin darme cuenta había seguido su rastro y ahora estaba frente a su casa. Entré a echar un vistazo, un entrar y salir. No me costó demasiado trabajo llegar hasta su ventana, y por suerte ésta estaba medio abierta, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que yo pudiera entrar por ella.

La vi y por primera vez en toda mi vida me quedé con la boca abierta. Ella estaba diferente a como se veía cuándo iba vestida para la escuela. Ella era muy hermosa y tremendamente dulce. Tras ese velo que cubría su cama, lucía cual una princesa. Su pequeño pijama dejaba ver cómo era ella en realidad… HERMOSA y endemoniadamente apetecible, demasiado para su propia seguridad.

Incluso aunque la habitación apestara a pintura, podía sentir su esencia. Me acerqué hasta el filo de la cama y desde ése punto de vista, podía ver como su pecho, más voluptuoso de lo que aparentaba cuándo estaba en la escuela con ésas ropas que no le hacen justicia, subía y bajaba a causa su pausada respiración.

Anhelaba sentirla contra mí. Traspasé el velo. Estaba dormida con las piernas abiertas, me posicioné sobre ella, pero sin que notara ni un gramo de mi peso. A causa del frío que le trasmití a través de mi cuerpo, sus pezones se endurecieron… sentí unas ganas enormes de atrapar su pechos con mi boca y juguetear con ellos toda lo noche.

Nunca había sentido ése tipo de deseos por una mujer, nunca. Pero me gustaba. Algo nuevo que no había probado.

Quería probarla… me acerqué a su cuello y pasé tan suavemente como pude mi lengua por él, fue muy doloroso pasar por encima de ésa vena tan jugosa y no hincarle el diente. Me deslicé hacia abajo y atrapé con mis dientes su endurecido pezón.

Ésta chica dormía como un tronco.

Seguí descendiendo y con un dedo aparté sus shorts, pasé mí lengua por su vagina… nunca había hecho nada igual, pero ese jugo milagroso estaba divino. Mi entrepierna estaba notablemente endurecida. Ella se removió y volví a subir, pero cuándo me di cuenta… ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Intenté persuadirla con mis poderes, pero seguían sin funcionar con ella y en cuánto cerró los ojos, aproveché para meterme bajo su cama.

Se levantó, miró por la ventana y cerró la única vía de escape que tenía."_Genial… ahora tendré que hacer ruido antes de irme…"_ Pero no importaba, había comprobado como de profundo dormía, en cuánto se volviese a acostar la abriría y me esfumaría hacia mi casa.

Pero no se durmió… cogió una especie de cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

Necesitaba salir ya de esa casa.

Tras 15 minutos realmente estresantes me pude largar, pero al saltar por la ventana se me quedó enganchada la pulsera en la rama de un árbol. Hice más ruido del que debería y volví a despertarla. No podía quedarme para recoger la pulsera. Podría volver más tarde. O quizás mañana.

"_La has cagado Edward" _eso me repetí a mi mismo durante todo el camino hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué, Alice solo lo corroboró mentalmente "_Eres idiota Edward, ella sabrá que has sido tú. Te has dejado allí la pulsera. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"_

-No lo sé-

Debería haberla matado, Bella solo me causaba problemas. ¿Para qué tener problemas si te puedes deshacer de ellos con un mordisco? Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para beberme toda su sangre y poder desangrarla, aunque también podría rajarle la garganta y que muriera sola.

Me senté frente a mi piano para relajarme antes de acabar con ella. Ya había matado antes, no entendía porque con ella era diferente, me sentía como si fuera a arrancar una parte de mí.

Justo un rato antes de partir hacia la escuela, Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Ahora ella ya lo sabe, sabe que has estado ahí… y cree que eres una especie de hombre lobo o algo así.-

¡Puaj! Que poca imaginación… pero ella no perdía interés, tenía que matarla antes de tener demasiados problemas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BELLA POV:

Tras despertarme a altas hora de la noche con el ruido de la ventana, dormía hasta que sonó el despertador.

Un escalofrío recorrió mí espalda, la ventana estaba abierta. Estaba segura de que yo la había cerrado.

Me asomé a la ventana y no vi nada. Pero al darme la vuelta, vislumbré que en una rama había algo así como una cinta. Llegaba a cogerla y en cuánto la tuve en la mano supe de quien era esa pulsera, de Edward. Se la vi en el salón de la escuela.

¡Bah! Tenía que vestirme, lavarme la cara y los dientes, desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Cuando llegué, tuve la mala suerte de hacerlo un poco tarde, y el único sitio libre para meter mi trasto era al lado de ése Volvo plateado, aparqué intentando no rayarle el coche, no quería hablar con él ni una palabra.

Me bajé, y justo cuando pasé por su lado, tropecé. Tenía el don de la oportunidad. Pero no caí, él me sujeto. Me cogió y me apretó contra él, quedando así cara a cara.

-Hola Bella…- Su voz era increíblemente sensual, pero no podría conmigo.

-Hola, ¿me sueltas por favor? Tengo prisa.-

-¿Te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta?-

-Por supuesto que no. Me voy a clase. Y haz el favor de olvidarme, no tengo ganas de ver tu careto todo el día. Por cierto creo que anoche perdiste esto.- Le entregué la pulsera en mano y me dispuse a salir prácticamente corriendo.

-No es mío Bella, te has debido confundir- Me miró con unos ojos que parecían querer hipnotizarme, pero no podría conmigo.

-Lo que tu digas, y haz el favor de dejar de mirarme así. Por mucho que lo intentes no vas a conseguir nada con eso.-

-Te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo, te estás equivocando.- Y se fue. Ni siquiera le vi cuando me giré, tan solo note una pequeña brisa.

No estaba en clase, mejor para mí. Pero a pesar del alivio que sentía, no podía dejar de desearlo. Él era increíblemente hermoso y tentador.

¿A dónde quería ir cuando me ha pedido que fuésemos a dar una vuelta?

Desde luego, tenía que admitir que cuando estaba a su lado sentía cosas extrañas. Por un lado tenía como un presentimiento de que no debería acercarme a él, pero por otro, sentía esa irritante curiosidad por saber cómo era él en realidad, sin esa máscara que se había creado.

No podía ser tan frío, todos tenemos nuestro lado sensible, el que de verdad nos influye a la hora de actuar.

Tampoco se me olvidaba que me había amenazado y yo, por mi parte, lo veía perfectamente capaz de cumplir con ello. A mí misma, me admitía que tenía miedo, pero nunca lo haría delante de él.

Lo mejor sería que hiciera lo de siempre, no hablar, no relacionarme… así nada importaría ya. Me alejaría de todo el mundo como siempre, hundiéndome en mí mundo particular, donde la fantasía existe para hacer de este mundo uno mejor.

Todos me miraban, y claro, era porque hoy estaba vestida de una forma más…. Menos yo. Solo me habían visto un día, el de inicio de curso, pero seguro que ya se fijaron en que era la típica chica sosa.

No debería haber hecho caso a mí, ahora difunda madre, cuándo me compró ésta ropa. No era de mi estilo para nada. Yo no lucía dentro de estos pantalones, seguro que todos me miraban solo porque me encontraban ridícula.

Mejor para mí, si le parecía rara y marginada a la gente, no me hablaría, y así podría pasar desapercibida.

Me relajé en el asiento, pero me duró poco.

Edward entró por la puerta justo antes del profesor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EDWARD POV:

Estaba muy frustrado, ¿Cómo iba a apartarla de la gente para matarla, si no se fiaba de mi? No podía obligarla, lo único que podía hacer era convencerla. No sabía cómo.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Alice, ella sabría aconsejarme.

Tenía que ganarme la confianza de Bella para que se fiara de mí, sin sustos y sin amenazas.

Pero al acercarme a ella corría un riesgo, era demasiado perceptiva, y podía adivinar _mí secreto_… Ni Alice lo había adivinado, mi familia no lo sabía y no tenía nada que ver con mis gustos sanguíneos, era mucho peor, algo que perturbaría a una familia entera de vampiros.

Si Bella lo adivinaba se lo contaría a alguien, y para que eso no ocurriera, debía quitarle la vida cuanto antes mejor. A medida que pasaban los segundos ella se iba convirtiendo en un problema mayor.

También estaba la complicación que causaba esa chica en mis más bajos instintos. Solo pensar en el sabor de su… "_Deja de pensar en eso Edward"._

Finalmente fui a clase, llegué justo antes que el profesor.

Ella estaba allí sentada, indefensa en ésa clase llena de tíos dominados por hormonas. "_La rarita esta de muerte… no me importaría echarle un buen polvo" "Vaya pedazo de peras…" "Esos pantalones le hacen un culo…" "Le llenaría todo la boca de…"_

Bloqueé los pensamientos de esos idiotas, la culpa de mi dolor de cabeza la tenía ella, que, sin motivo aparente, hoy se había vestido diferente. Llevaba unos pantalones más… _femeninos… _por así decirlo, y una camiseta de licra que de adhería a su cuerpo, como si fuese una segunda piel.

Lo único que me dolía, casi de forma física, era no poder tocarla.

Pronto todo eso cambiaría, podría tocarla tantas veces como quisiera, la haría mía una y otra vez, y después la mataría.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_¡Hola! _

_Como ya he acabado mis exámenes globales (creo que me han ido bastante bien), os cuelgo el segundo capítulo de .Dolor. Debo decir que me encanta escribir ésta historia, realmente la disfruto muchísimo, es la que más me gusta junto con Una extraña noche de pijamas, que al ser la primera, le tengo un cariño especial._

_Quiero darles las gracias a:_

_Marine-Granger-NOA_

_Compasión_

_Erill Cullen_

_Fran Cullen Black_

_Belen Cullen_

_Christti -- _Por cierto, Lauren no se habrá transformado?? LA RESPUESTA ES NO, LAUREN NO SE HA TRANSFORMADO PORQUE ESTE EDWARD ES UN VAMPIRO DIFERENTE… DENTRO DE UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS VEREIS EL MOTIVO. ME LO PREGUNTÓ ELLA PERO LO ACLARO PORQUE SEGURO QUE HAY MÁS QUE SE HAN QUEDADO CON LA DUDA.

También quiero dar las gracias a tods aquells que me han puesto en favorito. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO.

Bueno, un besazo enorme, nos vemos en el siguiento capi: ¿Que es el miedo?

JANIRA


	4. Chapter 3: ¿Que es el miedo?

¿Qué es el miedo?

EDWARD POV:

Al fin terminaron las tediosas clases. Al fin llegó la hora de salir tras ella y engatusarla para hacerla mía, matarla.

Seguí su olor. En medio de la multitud escolar, su esencia destacaba por encima de todas las otras. Ahí estaba, con sus tejanos y su camiseta de lycra, subiéndose a su coche. Y yo a tres largos pasos para alcanzarla. 1…2…3…

-¿Ya te vas?-

- Sí, ¿no lo ves? ¿Te has quedado ciego de tanto mirarme en clase quizás?-

Bufff… que capacidad para ponerme nervioso. Por suerte para mí, llevaba años poniendo mi autocontrol al límite, y ella no lo socavaría.

-Bueno, verás… es que me apetecía convidarte a tomar… un ¿café?- Intenté parecer tímido.

-No-_ No le gusta la cafeína._

-¿Té?-

-No-_ Tampoco la teína._

-¿Puede que un… suizo?-

-Mmmm… tentador, pero NO, me voy a casa, a encerrarme en mi habitación… es lo que mejor se me da hacer, puede que hoy haya una fuga de gas en mi casa y vuele por los aires. En ese caso, hasta nunca.-

Atónito. No había otra palabra para describir como me sentía al dejarme plantado de esa forma… sus últimas palabras daban vueltas por mi cabeza. Para ser una chica con tanto carácter, su autoestima era deplorable.

Alguien, concretamente Alice, me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Jaja… hermanito, necesitaras algo más que tus clásicos encantos para que esta chica te haga caso- Joder… lo que me faltaba. En estos momentos quería cualquier cosa, pero a Alice no.- Y por cierto, aclárate ya qué vas a hacer con ella, me estas volviendo loca. ¿Quieres follártela? ¿Matarla? O puede que quieras otra cosa…-

-¿Qué otra cosa se supone que quiero? Porque vas muy mal si crees que quiero algo más a parte de aprovecharme de ella. Solo es un juguete para mí.- Más tarde me daría cuenta de que iba completamente equivocado.

-Bueno, piensa bien lo que te voy a decir a continuación ¿Deseas hacerle el amor y que ella disfrute contigo? Porque eso es lo que a mí me parece. Piénsalo Edward, tienes tres opciones y solo una es la correcta, la que realmente tú quieres, la que deseas y la que va a hacer que reboses de satisfacción, y no hablo de una satisfacción momentánea. Mira en el fondo de tus sentimientos, cosa que no sabía que tuvieras…-

-Lárgate y deja de rebuscar en mi futuro o puedes acabar aún peor que ella-

- Jajaja -¿De qué se reía la loca esta? -¡Dios mío! ¿Me invitarás a tomar un suizo? ¡No, no, no! Por favor no seas cruel… jajaja. Ah, una última preguntita sin importancia, ¿Quieres matarla, pero te preocupas por sus gustos? Te contradices a ti mismo. Si quieres acabar con ella hazlo ya de una vez. Ve, pártele el cuello, bébete su sangre y deja de marearme.- Se alejó.

-¡Es lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo!- Tuve que alzar la voz para que me oyera desde la otra punta del aparcamiento.

No me contestó con palabras, pero hizo un gesto de "_si tú lo dices…" _con los hombros.

Corrí. Estaba decidido. Hoy acabaría con ella. Hoy era su último día. En estos momentos estaba haciendo su último viaje en su asqueroso coche.

Lleno de ira.

Me fui por el bosque para no tener que encontrarme ningún obstáculo por el camino. La necesidad de matar me guiaba hacia ella. Alcancé su casa en escasos minutos. Trepé por el árbol que daba a su habitación, su padre no estaba en casa, y al llegar a la altura de la ventana supe lo que es el _**miedo.**_

Seguramente nadie lo sabía en aquel momento con la misma certeza que yo.

El miedo es sinónimo de ignorancia. Se teme a aquello que nos es desconocido. Y para mí, las sensaciones que sentía, eran algo que no había experimentado nunca.

Venía dispuesto a acabar con Bella, aplacar toda mi furia sobre ella… pero vi como las lágrimas caían como surcos por su suave rostro.

No sabía que era ser empático hasta aquel momento. En mis años de vampiro, nunca había vuelto a sentir mi corazón, y ella lo había conseguido.

MIEDO. Con sus cinco letras.

Las palabras de Alice regresaron a mí como por arte de magia. ¿Hacerle el amor? ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? No sabía que era el amor, pero seguro que era algo parecido a esto. La sensación más fuerte que he experimentado en mi vida. Lástima. Puede que solo fuera eso.

Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, la espalda apoyada en la pared, con las piernas cruzadas… y sus manos sostenían su cara, como si se avergonzara de ella. Yo lo único que veía era belleza. Una belleza dura cruel que me hacia contradecirme a mí mismo continuamente.

Miedo es contradicción.

Miedo sentía al ver como ella alzaba la mirada y la clavaba en mis ojos.

Salté y me fui corriendo. Volví despavorido a mi casa, a los brazos de Alice. Ella debía tener una explicación para mí. Si ella no la tenía, nadie en este mundo podría ayudarme. Ayuda, bufff… creo que era algo que nunca había pedido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BELLA POV:

En el momento en el que levanté la mirada hacia la ventana, quedó comprobada mi teoría de que él había estado en mi habitación la noche anterior.

No sabía que sentir, pero desde luego, no tenía miedo, no de él. Me acosaba, se reía de mí, y Charlie solo se preocupaba de su trabajo, nunca estaba en casa. Me quería, pero había algo que también le hacía odiarme: la muerte de mi madre.

Quería desaparecer de ese pueblo infernal y no ver a nadie nunca más. Anhelaba desaparecer del mundo.

Cogí mi diario y miré desde la primera hoja. Necesitaba comprobar si había algún momento agradable en toda mi vida.

"_**1-6-07**_

_**Otra vez me he tenido que sentar sola en el autocar. Otra vez me han mirado como si fuera una cosa sin sentimientos. Es más, en el asiento contiguo al mío han dejado sus bolsas. Y luego al bajar, como de costumbre, me he caído… Nadie me ha tendido la mano para ayudarme y encima se han reído de mí…**_

Pasé unas cuantas páginas…

_**8-11-07**_

_**Hoy he leído un hermoso poema sobre la muerte:**_

_Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,  
excepto cuando está mi corazón  
unido al tuyo en celestial alianza  
de mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor. _

_**No hay nadie que esté unido a mí. **_

_Es la llama de mi alma cual lumbrera,  
que brilla en el recinto sepulcral:  
casi extinta, invisible, pero eterna…  
ni la muerte la puede aniquilar._

_¡Acuérdate de mí!… Cerca a mi tumba  
no pases, no, sin darme una oración;  
para mi alma no habrá mayor tortura  
que el saber que olvidaste mi dolor. _

_**Nadie se acordará de mí tras mi muerte.**_

_Oye mi última voz. No es un delito  
rogar por los que fueron. Yo jamás  
te pedí nada: al expirar te exijo  
que vengas a mi tumba a sollozar._

_**Nadie irá a mi tumba a sollozar, cuando mi cuerpo se esté convirtiendo en polvo.**_

_**Soy una solitaria. La única que me queda es mi madre si no fuera por ella estaría encantada de formar parte de la sección de necrológicas. ¿Pero quién se encargaría de poner eso en el periódico? Otra vez, la respuesta es nadie. Sé querido diario que tú me quieres… pero eres un objeto, no me puedes abrazar… y es justo eso lo que necesito, algo de amor, aparte del maternal.**_

Mi madre… se murió dejándome sola, tampoco a ella debía importarle demasiado.

_**8-8-08**_

_**Mamá ha muerto, Charlie me echa a mí la culpa. No lo dice per lo veo en su mirada. Pero fue ella quien se rindió, no luchó por quedarse a mi lado. Prefirió morir sin luchar, sin tomar su quimio, a darme un motivo para seguir existiendo sin ella ya nada me queda. ¿Porqué mamá? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?**_

No creo que tarde mucho en acompañarte.

_**20-1-09**_

_**Charlie se ha olvidado de mí, no me ha venido a buscar al colegio y encima ha usado uno de mis libros para calibrar la mesa del comedor. Ahora sé que siente un perro cuando su amo lo abandona en mitad del bosque…"**_

Había escogido esos días al azar, pero todas y cada una de las páginas escritas en el diario estaban manchadas por las lágrimas amargas, que solían caer cada noche de mis ojos.

No quería seguir viviendo en un lugar como este. De hecho no quería seguir viviendo de ningún modo.

Encima de mi mesa estaba el abrecartas de mi madre. Era hermoso, quedaría muy curioso manchado de sangre. Solo me quedaba escribir mi carta de despedida.

Tomé papel y boli.

"_Papá, siento haberte dejado solo. Tienes patatas congeladas en el congelador por un par de días más y todavía queda algo del pollo que hicimos. No soporto más vivir así. No soporto más vivir a secas… estoy muy sola. _

_Solo quiero que sepas que yo NO tuve la culpa de la muerte de mamá, la necesitaba tanto o más que tú. ¿Serás tú quien lloré en mi tumba? Puede que ni siquiera hagas eso por mí."_

Lo doblé y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Pero escribí una carta más.

"_Para Edward Cullen._

_No sé que querías de mí. Ahora ya nunca lo sabré. Eres el único que me ha hablado sin ningún motivo aparente. Lo siento… ya no podrás seguir espiándome por las noches."_

Agarré fuerte el abre cartas y tu introduje en mi muñeca… la sangre comenzó a brotar muy poco… me mareé, pero tenía que hacerme más cortes sino nunca me desangraría.

Edward POV:

Solo hacia cinco minutos que me había ido como un cobarde de su casa.

Me encontré a Alice apoyada en un árbol en la mitad de camino, mirándome fríamente.

-¿Recuerdas de qué hablamos antes?-

- Alice, necesito tu ayuda por favor…- Pero no me dejó seguir hablando.

-¡No, tu no necesitas ayuda! La que necesita ayuda es ella. Te ha hecho el trabajo sucio ¿sabes? Debes elegir ahora mismo si la quieres, viva o muerta. Dentro de 10 minutos morirá. –

Miré dentro de mi hermana y lo que vi realmente era impactante. Bella, cogiendo un abrecartas y clavándoselo en las muñecas y en el pliegue de los codos. No tardaría más de 6 minutos en morir.

-Va a morir…-

-Sí, va a hacerlo dentro de exactamente 5 minutos… puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. Enhorabuena hermanito, te has librado de tu _gran_ carga, ¿No era eso lo que querías?- Caí de rodillas al suelo y miré hacia Alice, tenía una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡No! Yo no quería eso… bueno sí, pero… ¿Por qué me importa tanto? No es más que una simple humana, mi sustento alimenticio. No debería querer ayudarla, solo ir allí y acabar de desangrarla-

-Ya, pero tú no quieres eso Edward. Bueno, yo me voy. Si no vas a salvarla, por lo menos deberías ir a ver la nota de despedida que te ha dejado.-

-No sé como salvarla… por favor ayúdame.-

- Debes taparle las heridas, prueba con tu saliva, pero no la muerdas, ya ha perdido mucha sangre. De todas formas… dudo que llegues a tiempo.- Y se largó dejándome a otra vez solo, corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa de esa chiquilla estúpida que había decidido acabar con su vida, sin darme a mí la capacidad de decidir.

Corría para ver una masacre que no había podido evitar.

¿Qué la había llevado a hacer… eso?

Una chica joven y hermosa, con toda la vida por delante, no debería tener ningún motivo aparente para hacer algo así.

Al fin llegué a su casa, entré por la ventana. Automáticamente, mis encías se hincharon y me crecieron los colmillos, necesité toda la fuerza del mundo para no ponerme a lamer la sangre derramada.

Su corazón aún latía. La agarré en bazos como a un bebé. Observé la situación un instante.

Su padre aún no estaba en casa, nunca estaba.

Tenía los ojos en blanco y sus latidos se debilitaban, según Alice, solo le quedaban veinte segundos. Volvía a tumbarla sobre la cama, agarré sus brazos y lamí las heridas que se había hecho.

Mi teléfono vibró, era un SMS "_Enhorabuena genio, te quedan 4 minutos más"._

Los colmillos me dolían y la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía como un drogadicto frente a su bote de metadona, sin poder tomarlo.

Las heridas se cerraban poco a poco. Por lo menos, ahora ya no sangraba más, debía llevarla corriendo a un hospital, necesitaba sangre, no sabía su grupo sanguíneo, no sabía nada de ella.

Salté de nuevo por la ventana, no estaba para banalidades, como las puertas o las escaleras.

El hospital estaba a cinco minutos de su casa en coche. Dos corriendo, aunque nunca lo había probado con un pasajero.

Crucé la puerta corriendo y me dirigí directamente al despacho de Carlisle.

-Por favor, ayúdame Carlisle…- Él ya estaba preparado, Alice debió llamarlo.

-Ven conmigo.- La estiramos en una camilla y corrimos hacia una sala, rápidamente mi padre trajo un gotero y una bolsa de sangre. Pero pasó lo peor. Su corazón se paró.

-Papá, haz algo por favor… por favor. No dejes que se muera…-

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que estaría en esta situación? Hace una hora quería matarla. Y ahora pido lo imposible, que viva.

¿Qué es el miedo? Miedo es la incertidumbre de no saber si la única persona que ha despertado un mínimo interés en mí, podrá seguir respirando. O se convertirá en polvo.

* * *

Hola! Os traigo el tercer capítulo. Como siempre, siento mucho el retraso. No os voy a poner más escusas, porque son las de siempre: Deberes, examenes, libros... :P. Bueno espero que os guste el capítulo.

Ahora viene semana Santa y prometo subir por lo menos dos capítulos más ¿ok?

Espero tener reviews, y a los que ponéis alertas y favoritos grácias. Y sobretodo gracias a:

Angela-Cullen

Compasión

ale-cullen4

Erill Cullen

Marine-Granger-NOA

ESPERO ANSIOSA VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! ME ENCANCANTAN Y ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MÁS, Y LOS CAPIS CADA VEZ SÓN MÁS LARGOS.

PD: El poema es de Lord Byron


	5. Chapter4: Sin sentido

Sin sentido

**Edward POV:**

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no voy a prometerte algo que no sé seguro si podré cumplir- Mi padre no me estaba entendiendo. Nadie lo hacía.

-¡No me jodas Carlisle! ¡Mírame!- él seguía a lo suyo, haciéndole no se que al cuerpo inerte de Bella- Mírame joder. Si ella muere, tendremos problemas Carlisle. Serios problemas. Tú ya me entiendes.- No quería amenazar a mis seres más allegados, pero si me obligaban…

"_¿Serias capaz de hacer daño a tu familia?" _No le contesté, pero hubiera sido capaz de hacer daño a cualquiera para tener respuesta a mis preguntas.

-No me pongas a prueba. La quiero viva cueste lo que cueste. Sácale toda la sangre a alguien si así puede ella seguir respirando. No me importa nada excepto ella. – "_¿La quieres?" _- ¡No!- _"¿Entonces?"- _¡No lo sé! Pero que no se muera, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Pero debes irte. – A mi padre le faltaba un hervor si pensó por una sola vez que le haría caso.

-¿Cómo dices?- No tenía intención de moverme. No lo haría.

-Que te largues. Aquí lo único que haces es estorbarme. Por favor, déjame hacer bien mi trabajo. Me pides que la salve, pues eso tiene un precio.-

-Más te vale que viva. Sabes que te aprecio Carlisle, pero ella tiene algo raro, algo que nunca antes he visto. – Tenía una presencia distinta. Eso solo lo sabía yo. No quería perderla.- No la cagues.- Levanté un dedo para amedrentarlo.

-¡Que te vayas Edward!- Mi "padre" no me conocía tan bien como creía.

Finalmente me fui, pero no muy lejos, me quedé sentado justo después cruzar la puerta. Si notaba que había cualquier problema… entraría.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Niebla. Iba nadando, flotando por encima de una espesa y esponjosa niebla. ¿Sería esto la muerte? Fuera lo que fuera, era agradable. Hasta que algo comenzó a tirar de mí. Como si me dieran una especie de golpes secos en el pecho.

"_Dejadme en paz…" _Solo quería eso, paz. Llevaba 17 años de mi vida en constante combate, y ahora que al fin estaba en un lugar feliz, alguien o algo, insistía en molestarme.

Finalmente, mi estado de felicidad acabó. Todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

-Ha recuperado el pulso- Menos mal… quiero a mi hijo, pero también sé que sería capaz de llevar a cabo sus amenazas.

-¡Susana! Sube ya esas bolsas de sangre, ahora esté estable pero, no aguantará mucho.-

-¡Voy!- Debería haber ido yo, los humanos son demasiado lentos.

Mientras la chica llegaba, yo cosí sus heridas. Estaban levemente curadas, supuse que Edward las habría lamido.

Llegó Susana acalorada.

-Ponle la bolsa y que el goteo sea constante. No hay tiempo que perder.- Se puso a ello demasiado lenta, incluso para ser humana- Cuándo se hayan acabado las tres bolsas, miraremos las lesiones cerebrales.- Salí para avisar a mi hijo.

* * *

**Edward POV: **

Al fin mi padre salió por la puerta.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Agudicé mi oído, se escuchaban unos latidos muy leves, demasiado suaves. Su corazón luchaba por lograr lo que ella no quería, sobrevivir.

-Bien, le estamos haciendo la transfusión de sangre.- "_Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Venus, La tierra…" _Cuando Carlisle enumeraba los planetas, era porque algo malo pasaba y no quería que me enterara.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- "Neptuno, Urano, Mercurio, Ceres y Caronte"

-Sí- ¿Me tomaba por un idiota?

-¡No me mientas! No juegues conmigo por favor. Y deja ya los planetas, prueba a aprenderte… que se yo, ¿constelaciones?-

"_No es mala idea." _Estaba intentando salirse por la tangente con la excusa de las constelaciones, pero mi cara le advirtió que el enfado acrecentaba minuto a minuto en mi interior. "_Está bien hijo…"_

-No sabemos si se pondrá bien. Tenemos que esperar a que se estabilice un poco más, y valorar si tiene lesiones cerebrales.-

-¿Qué tipo de lesiones?- Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no le afectaran en su inteligencia. Era, en parte, aquello lo que la hacía tan diferente a las demás, el no tener el cráneo relleno de serrín.

-Si lo supiera, no le haría pruebas- Me hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No me trates como si fuera imbécil y ve al grano, no necesito que nadie me apacigüe las cosas, además ya te he dicho que no la quiero, no es lo que tú te piensas, no es amor.- "Si_, ya lo has dicho"_

-Si lo quieres de este modo, así será. Puede que esté en coma por unos días, puede que incluso semanas, incluso hay un tanto por ciento de probabilidades de que no despierte, y si lo hace, pude tener secuelas, en el habla, los reflejos, lagunas temporales…-

-¿Eso a que se debe? ¿Se dio un golpe al caer, o algo así?-

-No, ha estado sin pulso demasiado tiempo-

-¿Y?- No le veía el problema. Si ahora tenía pulso y antes no, eso era algo bueno.

-Si el corazón no late, la sangre no circula y no llega a la cabeza. Eso puede causar daños, de hecho… suele causarlos.- Vaya, no eran noticias muy alentadoras.

-Espero que no tenga de eso. ¿Tardará mucho en despertar?- tenía muchas ganas de ver sus ojos marrones.

-Te he dicho que no lo sé, tenemos que esperar-

Tras encogerme de hombros, un gesto no muy común en mí, tiré del pomo de la puerta para entrar en la habitación de Bella, pero mi padre me lo impidió.

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?- No tenía tiempo para gentilezas paterno-filiales.

-Muy sencillo, ¿Eres su padre, madre, hermano, abuelo, marido o algo que se le parezca?- Que pregunta más tonta.

-Algo que se le parezca. Déjame entrar y deja de hacer el tonto, no puedo ser ni su padre, ni su madre, ni su hermano, tengo cien años, podría ser su bisabuelo.-

- Lo siento mucho, pero ella parece menor, ¿lo es?- Bufff…

-Sí, ¿y?- Mi paciencia se agotaba a cada centésima de segundo.

-Tenemos que llamar a su padre, y si él te quiere dejar entrar pasarás. Si no quiere… te volverás para casa- Di media vuelta, se me acababa de ocurrir un plan. Su padre me dejaría entrar, por las buenas o por las malas. Me pagaría el casi haberme dejado sin mi entretenimiento.

Carlisle me detuvo, otra vez.

-No tan rápido, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Rodé los ojos. Lo que me faltaba… terapia paternal.

-No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

-No me puedes traer a una _niña_ medio muerta, ponerte histérico como si tu vida dependiera de ella, e irte sin darme la mínima explicación a tu padre-

-Vale, cuándo le veas, me avisas.-

-¿Cuándo vea a quién?- Mi respuesta le iba a doler.

-A mi padre.- Ahí le dejé. Bloquee mi mente, no tenía ganas de "oír" sus lamentos, aún no.

Al salir por la puerta del hospital, vi que había llegado el crepúsculo, sobre esa hora Charlie estaría aún en comisaría. Tenía que saber lo que le había hecho a su hija, debía enterarse de que todo era su culpa.

La parte exterior de la comisaría era pequeña, sin nada especial. Dos plantas, una al cada lado de la puerta principal, y coches patrulla en el aparcamiento, como ya había dicho antes, nada especial.

Entré, y un señor con uniforme, gordo, bajito y sudoroso pasó por mi lado.

-Perdone, ¿Me podría usted decir dónde está Charlie Swan?- _"La coca está en la caja de coser de mi madre, no la encontrarán allí."_ Genial, ahora a escuchar a los detenidos, con sus estúpidas confesiones mentales, ¿no podían sencillamente poner la mente en blanco?

- Sí, ese es su despacho, está dentro pero… dudo que le abra la puerta.- "_Se pasa el día encerrado allí, dudo que se acuerde de lo que es patrullar"._

-No se preocupe, soy muy insistente. Ah, y ése de allí – señalé camello costurero- tiene la coca en la caja de de coser de su madre.-

-¿Cómo dice joven?- "_No puede saberlo… "_

-Me ha oído perfectamente, no se lo voy a repetir. Si quiere sacarle provecho a la información, hágalo. Ahora si me disculpa voy a darle una noticia algo desagradable al jefe Swan.-

Toqué tres veces la puerta, nada… solo se oían ronquidos. Tras tocar insistentemente unas cuantas veces más, al fin se levantó. Esperé erguido frente la puerta, se abrió y apareció frente a mí un hombre que no me había abierto antes por que se estaba echando una siesta. "¿_Y éste imbécil que cojones quiere? Me pregunto porque nadie entiende que soy un hombre ocupado"._

-Verá señor, éste imbécil viene a decirle que gracias a usted y a la poca atención que le presta, sumado a otros motivos que desconozco…- Charlie intentó interrumpirme, yo, no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.- ¡Cállese!- Parte de la comisaria se volteó per mirar hacia nuestra dirección. Empujé levemente al Sr. Swan hacia el interior del despacho y cerré la puerta- Como iba diciendo antes, por todos los motivos que a usted le conciernen y algunos más de los que no tengo ni la menor idea, su hija bella se ha suicidado.

No había rastro de dolor en su cara, solo confusión.

-Le ha dejado esta nota.- Le entregué el trocito de papel y se rió amargamente.

-¿Está muerta?- No sabía si ese hombre era un cabeza hueca o estaba en estado de shock, tenía la mente en blanco, no podía sacar nada de ella. Lo único que veía eran colores.

-No, todavía no. Pero está en estado crítico. Es posible que no viva durante mucho tiempo.- Aunque yo me negaba a creerlo, la realidad era otra, Bella estaba grave.- Puede que ni siquiera dure unas horas.

-¿En qué hospital está?-

-Bufff… ¡estamos espesos eh! Que yo sepa, a no ser que haya alguno clandestino, en Forks solo hay un hospital.-

-Lo sé, gracias por venir a avisarme- ¡Al fin el rastro de un padre en él! Ahora me tocaba llevar a cabo el desenlace de mi plan.

-De nada, solo le pido que me deje entrar a ver a su hija.- "_Este debe de ser su novio o algo por el estilo"- _Solo como un amigo, por supuesto.- "_Eso está mejor"_

-En ese caso, no habrá ningún problema.-

Había sido demasiado amable, incluso le había consolado, estaba perdiendo facultades.

-Adiós, Sr. Swan espero que, por la cuenta que le trae, a partir de ahora sea más atento y cariñoso con su hija- "_Si él supiera que por su culpa murió Reneé no me pediría eso."-_ ¿De verdad cree que Bella tuvo la culpa? Puede que la verdadera razón por la que su difunta mujer renegara de hacerse ese tratamiento, sea usted. Si yo fuera mujer, no querría vivir al lado de un pelele como usted.-

"_Tiene razón, debería haberme pegado un tiro hace tiempo."_

_-_No vaya a hacer el tonto con la pistolita.- Y ahí lo dejé.

Me encantaba dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca. Para mí, eso, significaba demostrarles a los demás el ser superior que soy. Me funcionaba siempre, incluso con vampiros, aunque… pensándolo mejor, sí había un excepción, _ella_ me dejó con la boca abierta en el parking justo antes de suicidarse.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo donde estaba el diario de Bella, lo leí durante la intervención de mi padre. Había tenido una vida realmente cruel, nadie quiere una vida así. Aunque lo suyo, era más psicológico que real, no tenía amigos porque no los quería, rechazaba cualquier tipo de compañía humana. No podía saber que se lo había cogido, no debía saber que me compadecía de ella.

Podía recordar cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en esa libreta cómplice de los planes suicidas de la chica.

Llegué a su lamentable habitación. Lamentable para un humano porque para mí era el paraíso, la estancia estaba plagada de la más exquisita sangre que había olido jamás. Una delicia para mis sentidos.

Dejé el diario dónde lo encontré, abierto sobre la cama. Para mí gusto, el cuarto estaba perfecto repleto de sangre. Pero pensé en Bella, no le gustaría llegar a su habitación y revivir su suicidio. Lo limpié, saqué las sabanas y las puse en la lavadora, las cambié por otras en mejor estado. Fregué el suelo. Cuando llegué al abrecartas, se me ocurrió que podría volver a intentarlo, y estando débil por ese primer intento, podía ser que no llegara a tiempo para salvarla. Así que lo escondí dentro de un agujero que tenía el árbol.

No me demoré más. Me marché a ver a Bella.

Anduve durante unos largos veinte minutos, necesitaba pensar. Pero por más que lo intenté, no le encontraba ningún sentido a las preguntas que surgían de mi cabeza.

El doctor Cullen, estaba frente a su habitación, ¿Ahora era él el lector de mentes? Pero enseguida se me ocurrió el motivo por el cual él sabía que vendría: _Alice._

-Has conseguido el permiso. Ya tienes lo que querías.- "_¿No es así?"_

-Sí-

-Quiero que sepas que nadie te obliga a vivir con nosotros, si tanto te molestamos, puedes irte donde quieras. Si decides volver, siempre tendrás tu habitación preparada.- Él era demasiado bueno, no me merecía a alguien así.

-Sabes que no iré, pero estoy pasando por un momento… digámosle, _complicado. _Tened un poco de paciencia. – "_Si necesitas algo…"- _Si necesito algo os lo diré.

-Está bien, puedes entrar. Pero por favor, necesito que hablemos del tema. No hace falta que sea ahora.- Debía ceder un poco.

-Claro, papá.-

Entré en la habitación 210 del hospital de Forks. Charlie estaba dormido. Se pasó así toda la noche. Cuando amaneció se fue a trabajar, ni siquiera se pidió un solo día de fiesta para estar con su hija moribunda.

Bajé a la floristería del hospital, para comprarle un ramo de rosas, y mientras las dejaba al lado de su cama, algo rozó mi mano. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Bella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Tampoco podías dejarme morir tranquila?-

-Lo siento, pero no. Hay muchas preguntas de las que necesito saber la respuesta, y solo tú puedes ayudarme- Me incline, y en un arrebato que no sé de donde salió, rocé mis labios con los suyos.

¿Tenía esto algún sentido?

* * *

Hola! Como prometí, para semana santa, otro capítulo de NieblaAmorDolor. ¡Espero que os guste! 37 Reviews en total! Me hace muchisima ilusion. Buena chics , como siempre mil gracias pro vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Especialmente, quiero dar las gracias a:

*A.M.O.R.E

*Alicek-rt

*Maira!...

*Anto_06

**Diva*

*Athemisa&k

*Bellis...xX

*SILA

*blake1200

*Isis Janet

*Virgrin

*christti

*ale-cullen4

*Lady-Diva

*Black Cat

*Compasión

*Sweet Doll x

Un besazo enorme a todo el mundo! espero poder actualizar otra vez bien pronto. 

Janyra


	6. ¿Sentimientos?

¿Sentimientos?

EDWARD POV:

En el anterior capítulo:

_-¿Tampoco podías dejarme morir tranquila?-_

_-Lo siento, pero no. Hay muchas preguntas de las que necesito saber la respuesta, y solo tú puedes ayudarme- Me incline, y en un arrebato que no sé de donde salió, rocé mis labios con los suyos._

_¿Tenía esto algún sentido? _

"Si Edward, el sentido es que eres un imbécil". No necesitaba a nadie para que me riñera, yo solo ya lo hacía.

Encima Bella me miraba con una cara… que no sabía si era de enfado, confusión o de asco. Esperaba que no fuera éste último.

-Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte. No sé lo que me ha pasado.-

-Mira, mejor vete. No quiero verte. Yo estaba muy tranquila muriéndome y tú tenías que venir a joderme.- No podía leerle la mente, pero podía prever su reacción.

-Por favor, tengo algunas preguntas para hacerte-

-Ya, pero resulta que yo no tengo intención de responderlas. Lárgate.-

-Como quieras, ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?- A pesar de que intentaba ser amable, su cara era de total enfado.

-¡No! Lo que quiero es que te vayas, que desaparezcas de mi vista- Ahora ya me había enfadado yo.

- Te quejas de que no tienes amigos, pero cuando alguien se preocupa por ti le rechazas. Piensa en ello.- La miré a los ojos.- Podrías hacer un esfuerzo para tu propia felicidad.- Antes de irme me giré hacia ella- Mi hermana Alice vendrá a traerte ropa. La tuya estaba demasiado rota y manchada, en mi opinión, una lástima, te quedaba realmente bien.

-No quiero que venga nadie.-

-Como para ti no soy nada, no tengo porque complacerte.- Esperé para que contestara pero, al parecer, se había quedado sin habla.- Además, Alice vendrá le digamos lo que le digamos.-

-La próxima vez, mejor habla en singular, tu y yo no vamos juntos en el mismo paquete NUNCA.-

-Como quieras, te dejo en éste papel apuntado mi número de teléfono, si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas. Si te da por romperlo y más tarde te apetece ponerte en contacto conmigo, tu medico es mi padre.

Saliendo de la habitación me encontré con él.

-Se ha despertado, Carlisle. Dudo que debas hacerle demasiadas pruebas, está perfectamente: cuerda y terca.-

-Vaya, me alegra oírlo. ¿No te quedas con ella?- Mi padre no era tonto, y si estaba cerca de la habitación mientras hablaba con Bella, seguramente lo había escuchado todo. Así que lo mejor sería no mentirle.

-No, no me deja-

-¿Qué?- Perfecto, cuando se hacía el tonto, quería decir que estaba al tanto.

-Me ha echado. Papá, no tengo ganas de hablar del tema.- "_¿Qué has hecho tonto?" _

-Bueno hijo, no te preocupes.- "_Espero que no le haya hecho nada…"_

-No lo hago. Y… Carlisle, no le he hecho nada- Le miré directamente a los ojos para que supiera que decía la verdad.- Si necesita algo, avísame.-

-Lo haré-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BELLA POV:

Me sentía mal por haberlo tratado de ese modo. Había sido mi primer beso, y yo lo estropeé con mis estupideces.

¿Si me había gustado, porque le eché? No tenía la menor idea de nada.

Para colmo, su hermana vendría a verme. ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? "_Gracias por venir y ser tan amable conmigo, no era necesario ya que acabo de echar a tu hermano de la habitación como si fuera un perro pulgoso, a pesar de ser la única persona, aun viva, que se ha preocupado por mí_."

Todo era tan extraño… ¡Y su padre es mi médico!

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas caer de nuevo en esa niebla tan acogedora.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, y por ella apareció el doctor Cullen.

-Buenos días Bella- ¿sabía lo que había ocurrido? Porque en su cara se mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-Si usted lo dice…-

-Debes animarte un poco, ello te ayudará a mejorar físicamente.- Entonces pensé en que Edward estaba en la habitación cuando desperté, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la habitación.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí su hijo?- Frunció el ceño.

-Él te trajo y fue a avisar a tu padre. Y bueno… en realidad ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. – Le miré extrañada.- No se ha separado de ti, ni si quiera de noche, no quería que te pasara nada-

-¿Y mi padre?-

-Tu padre pasó aquí la noche y se fue por la mañana a trabajar-. A pesar de lo que la gente normal pueda pensar, que se fuese y me dejara sola, ya era normal para mí.

-Su hijo no ha ido a clase, ¿falta siempre que quiere?- Se sentó en la silla situada al lado de la cama.

- Creo que ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber qué le conviene. Si él cree que tú eres más importante que sus estudios, será por algo.-

Me quedé sin habla, yo era importante para alguien… _era importante para él._ Teníamos que hablar otra vez, las cosas no se podían quedar así.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Carlisle un teléfono cuándo llegó Alice.

-¡Hola!- Genial, alguien que rebosaba alegría por los poros, justo lo que a mí me gusta.

-Hola-

-Tú debes ser Bella.- "_Te darán el nobel por tu gran descubrimiento"._

-Yo soy Alice, tu mejor amiga- Pegué un bote de la cama del susto.

-¿Mejor amiga?-

-Bueno vale…aún no, pero confía en mí. Dentro de muy poco seremos casi inseparables, y haremos un montón de cosas, como ir de compras o a un SPA…- Bueno, no le iba a quitar la ilusión a la pobre chica, tampoco era cuestión de malgastar saliva, a la que me haya conocido un poco, saldrá corriendo.

Yo sabía que no era posible que yo tuviera amigas, no tenía intención de crearme falsas esperanzas, si alguien se acerca a mí es solo por interés. Parecía buena chica… "_No Bella, tú no tienes amigos"._

Entonces recordé sus duras palabras, "_Estas sola porque quieres"._

Cuando logré salir de mi ensimismamiento, vi a Alice sacando piezas de ropa perfectamente dobladas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Ropa- ¡Claro, obvio! ¿Quién no va por ahí con bolsas llenas de ropa?

-Eso ya lo he deducido yo solita, ¿para qué es?-

-Para ti.- Me habló como si fuera lo más lógico que alguien desconocido, además, que por el volumen de la ropa, se veía que no era suya. Colgaban etiquetas y todo. Y los colores… bffff… eran de lo más llamativos.

-No quisiera parecer desagradecida, pero no me voy a poner pitillos, ni minifaldas, ni camisetas con estampados llamativos o vestidos con ¿flores?- Su cara pasó de parecerme la más amable y bonita del mundo, a ser la más horrible y diabólica.

-Sí que lo harás.-

-No-

-Síííííi-

-No, no y no.- perfecto, ¿alguien tiene un chupete para mí?

-Si no quieres esta ropa puedo encargarme de que tu armario se queda vacío, y entonces solo podrás salid de tu cosa de tres maneras: con esta ropa tan perfecta que te he comprado, con la ropa de tu padre o… desnuda. Dudo mucho que quieras vestir con la ropa de tu padre, y mucho menos desnuda.- La suave y dulce voz de Alice, se convirtió en un silbido extrañamente amenazante.

En realidad, supongo que me había pasado, ella solo había intentado ser amable. Definitivamente Edward tenía razón, yo alejaba a la gente, le había alejado a él, aquello ya no tenía solución, pero sí podía pedirle perdón a Alice.

-Alice… lo siento, sé que tú solo intentabas ser amable-.

-Conmigo no hace falta que te disculpes, sé que no te gusta este tipo de ropa, por eso te he traído algo intermedio- ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí?

Alguien llamó a la puerta, deseé que fuera Edward y poder pedirle perdón, pero era Charlie.

-Hola papá.- En vez de saludarme, se quedó mirando a Alice.

-¿Quién se supone que es ésta chica?-

-Es… - Alice me sonrió- es mi amiga.- sin saber porqué, sentí que decía la verdad.

-¿Tú amiga?-

-Sí, es Alice, una de las hijas del doctor Cullen- Mi padre le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó.- Encantado… supongo. -¿Supone? Debería alegrarse de que alguien por fin me haga caso.- Últimamente estas conociendo a mucha gente. ¿Andas metida en algún lio raro?-

-Señor Swan ¿Le supone algún tipo de problema que su hija sea mi amiga?- La pobre chica se había enfadado.

-Bueno, como veo que estás _acompañada_ te dejo. Me voy a trabajar.-

-Sí, vete, no vaya a ser que te hernies al preocuparte un poco por mí.- Se largó dando un portazo.

-Bella, ¿Quieres que me vaya?- No quería quedarme sola.

-No, quédate un rato por favor.-

-Si tú quieres, sí.-

-Sí, quiero-

-Eres demasiado divertida.-

-¿Demasiado? Nadie puede ser demasiado divertido.-

-Sí bueno, ya sabes, yo no es que sea el colmo de la diversión. – Se la veía confusa- Ni tampoco me van a nombrar Mis Simpatía.-

-Bella, sé un poco más clara y dime hacia dónde nos conduce todo esto.-

-Vamos a ver, tú eres toda simpatía y amabilidad, sin embargo yo vivo para la amargura, me alimento de las fantasías que aparecen en mis libros y…- ¡Dios! Había estado a punto de aceptar que _él_ tenía razón.- y cuando llega alguien que, sin ningún motivo aparente, se preocupa por mí...-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues que voy yo, y lo hecho de mi vida.- Ella me entendía, lograba ver en su rostro una pizca de comprensión.

Sabía que hablaba de su hermano.

-¿Quieres que le llame?-

-¿A quién?- Intenté hacerme la loca.

-Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a él, si te quieres engañar a ti misma, adelante.-

-Llámale, dile que quiero que venga.-

Agarró su teléfono y llamó.

-No responde.- Volvió a llamar.- Lo ha apagado.

Él sabía que era yo, no quería saber nada de mí.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EDWARD POV:

Ser bueno no me había servido para nada. La única persona con la que me he comportado y la muy estúpida va y me desprecia.

"_¿No me podías dejar morir tranquila?"_ Le había dado la oportunidad de vivir, de ser feliz y ella ni siquiera me da las gracias. Y no contenta con ello, me hecha de su habitación.

El móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Era Alice, ¿le habría pasado algo a Bella? Me divirtió pensar que seguía siendo tan tonto como para preocuparme por ella. Lancé el móvil, contra uno de los árboles que me rodeaba, saltó en pedazos.

La vibración del móvil había espantado al ciervo que estaba a punto de beberme.

Si la tía tonta esa quiere morir, adelante, que lo haga. Ya estaba harto. Nadie debería atreverse a tratarme de ese modo.

Mis sentidos percibían la presencia de un mamífero, me coloqué en posición de ataque y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya le había partido el cuello y me estaba bebiendo su sangre.

Me sentí levemente aliviado, pero a los cinco minutos volvía a necesitar mucho más. Comprendí que la sangre humana en ese momento no me saciaría, quería sangre humana.

Sentí lástima por él o la humana que se cruzara en mi camino, iba a ser mi próxima víctima, porque estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Nunca había llegado a tal punto de necesidad.

Al alejarme de los arboles fui a parar al instituto. Era demasiado tarde, las clases se habían acabado, por tanto pos ahí no debía quedar nadie, tan solo quedaba un choche viejo en el aparcamiento, en aquel lugar no iba a encontrar mi sustento.

Pero, como era costumbre últimamente, me equivoqué. Apareció por una de las puertas pequeñas la encargada da la biblioteca. Era una mujer linda, las que más me gustaban.

Para mi desgracia, no pude evitar compararla con Bella, y lamento decir que no se parecían en nada. Ya podía aparecer la mujer más deseada del mundo, por los humanos, que a mí me seguiría gustando ella.

Le leí la mente, la pobre muchacha hablaba con ella misma "_Vaya un chico guapo… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Nathaly? Seguramente será un alumno y lo tienes prohibido."_ Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

-Hola Nathaly.-Mi voz de cazador seductor nunca fallaba. Bueno, excepto con Bella.

-Hola ¿Querías algo?- La miré de arriba abajo con una mirada _codiciosa._

-Puede… ¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme?- En mis ojos vislumbró parte de mis intenciones. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.- intentó escabullirse, pero rápidamente le barré el paso.

-Vaya, ¿No te quieres quedar a jugar un rato?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada, poca cosa. ¿Qué tal… toda tu sangre?- Me acerqué a ella y inhalé su aroma. Mis colmillos crecieron, las encías me dolías, como siempre. Y cuándo ya habían salido del todo, sonreí.

En cuanto vio los colmillos echó a correr. ¿Por qué los humanos nunca se daban cuenta de que de ese modo era más divertido? Los vampiros somos cazadores, siempre al acecho, nos alimentamos del miedo y, por supuesto, de sangre. Si luchaban por su vida, era todo mucho más instintivo.

La cogía al vuelo, la estampé contra un árbol y le arranqué la blusa. Tenía unos pechos voluminosos. Al principio puso resistencia, pero en cuanto clavé mis colmillos en su cuello, empezó a sentir placer ese era uno de los efectos de nuestro mordisco.

La tumbé en el suele y me coloqué encima suyo. Me arrodillé a su lado y seguí succionando, sentía como corría la sangre desde su cuerpo hasta mi boca, saboreé cada gota con mi lengua, estaba deliciosa. Mientras notaba como mi odio se transformaba en satisfacción, dejé al cuerpo de la joven sin rastro de vida.

Dejé su cuerpo inerte dentro de su coche, solo Alice sabría quién era el asesino. Sí, eso es lo que yo soy, no me sirve de nada intentar cambiar, siempre se vuelve a los orígenes.

Me sentí mal por dejarla ahí, medio desnuda. Pero no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo. Llamé, con el móvil de la víctima, a la única persona que me podría ayudar, Alice.

-¿Qué hago con ella?-

-Tú sabrás, ya te la has cargado, ¿Qué más quieres hacer?- Hablaba tan bajito, que ni siquiera yo la oía con claridad. Debía estar con alguien.

-¿Quién está contigo?-

-Con Bella, ¿Quieres que te la pase?- No sabía que contestar a eso. A lo mejor se había arrepentido del modo tan mezquino en el que me había tratado.

-Con ése asunto tuyo… bffff… entiérralo o quémalo.- La enterraría muy hacía los adentros del bosque.

-Hola, ¿estás ahí?- Al no estar atento al teléfono, su voz me sorprendió. Era Bella. Esta vez no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Insultarme un poco más quizás?-

-Lo siento mucho, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así. Gracias.- ¿De dónde salían esos gracias?

- Sí, gracias por salvarme y todo eso. ¿Puedes venir a pasar la noche conmigo, por favor?-

-¿Perdona?- Eso sí que me había pillado por sorpresa.

-Es que Charlie se ha vuelto a olvidar de mí.-

-No sé si podré. Lo intentaré, pero primero tengo que arreglar un asunto.- Enterraría a Nathaly y luego iría verla, pero no iba a admitírselo así como así.

-De todos modos, yo te estaré esperando. ¿Quieres que deje la ventana abierta?-

-Muy graciosa, Bella- la verdad es que era una chica muy inteligente, pero no sabía lo que le convenía.

Llevé a Nathaly a una zona del bosque, prácticamente imposible de alcanzar para los humanos, y la enterré.

Al llegar al hospital, me discutí durante un rato con la señora de recepción. Al final la idea de Bella no era tan desquiciada. La de recepción no me dejaba pasar por que al parecer había ya alguien en la habitación, pero mi último comentario le dio el suficiente miedo como para no hacer preguntas en años.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Bella durmiendo y Alice mirándome con reproche.

-Era solo un humana más Alice…- "_Bella también es solo una humana más, ¿te apetece que la mate?_

-Puedes hacerlo, pero tú- la señalé con el dedo- no tardarías mucho en seguirla.

Después de eso, sin mediar palabra se fue.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y me senté en el borde. Tenía un poco más de color, pero supongo que en parte se debía a que ya no llevaba el horripilante e insulso camisón del hospital. Ahora lucía uno de color lila, muy bonito, era uno de mis colores preferidos.

Le aparte suavemente el mechón de pelo que me impedía ver su cara al completo y, mientras movía lentamente la mano, abrió los ojos.

Por primera vez vi una sonrisa auténtica en su rostro. Se sentó, y no estaba preparado para verla de ese modo, la sabana resbaló y dejó al descubierto prácticamente todo su cuerpo. El escote… era demasiado, tuve que apartar la vista.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios te ha puesto Alice?- Cogió la sabana de nuevo y se tapó con ella.

-No te gusta ¿verdad? Yo no quería ponérmelo, pero esa hermana tuya me da miedo.-

-¿Más miedo que yo?- Su risa era un sonido formidable, al menos para mí. Le di la espalda.

Noté su mano en mi espalda. La esencia que desprendía me embriagó por completo, al darme la vuelta, la encontré frente a mí, cara a cara. Elevé la mano hacia su cara, y la acaricié. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera lo disfrutando.

-Alice no debería haberte puesto eso- agarré el tirante y lo dejé caer por su hombro, posé un beso sobre él- estas tentadoramente hermosa.-

Me miró directamente a los ojos, y eliminó la distancia que nos separaba con un beso. A penas fue un pequeño roce, pero a mí me bastaba para sentirme tremendamente bien, sin darme cuenta, acabé con los ojos cerrados, igual que le había pasado a ella antes.

Su mirada me descolocó, no sabía cómo interpretarla. Tenía miedo de que se volviera a enfadar.

-Ahora has sido tú eh, no me vayas a echar de nuevo.-

-No pensaba hacerlo- Seguía sin lograr descifrar su expresión.- ¿Se puede saber porque me miras tanto?-

-No lo sé. Estás tan diferente. –

-Diferente.-

-Sí, sonríes y tus ojos brillan.-

-Bueno, me gusta besarte. Hace que me olvide del resto del mundo, como si no existiera nadie más. Ni madres muertas, ni padres que no lo son. –

No podía mostrarme demasiado sensible, no iba conmigo.

-Sí, ha estado bien.-

-¿Solo bien?- ¡Ja! Ahí estaba mi oportunidad.

-Ha sido demasiado corto- la cogí en brazos y la senté encima de mí. – Necesito otra oportunidad.-

Ésta vez sí que fue un beso bien profundizado. Mis colmillos se alargaron, me tenía que relajar. En cuánto nuestras lenguas se juntaron, ella dio un respingo y se separó de inmediato. Temía haberla mordido, o que hubiera notado la diferencia entre sus dientes y los míos.

-¿Qué ocurre, tan mal lo hago?-

-Es que… ti-ti-tienes la lengua helada.- Se arrimó a mi cara y se fijo insistentemente en mis ojos.- Y los ojos rojos. –

-No, los tengo oscuros pero no rojos- Se puso en pie de golpe y se fue al rincón más de la habitación.

-Son rojos.-

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-

-¡No! Quédate, por favor, no quiero quedarme sola.- Sus reacciones eran de lo más anómalos.

-No te preocupes, buscaré a tu padre y si hace falta te lo traigo a rastras.-

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes tú, - se acercó lentamente, cuánto más cerca estaba más me dolían las encías. Me moría de ganas de morderla, pero tendría que esperar un tiempo, ahora estaba demasiado débil.- ¿Me dirás porqué son de ése color?-

-No.-

-¿Me lo contarás otro día?- ¿No lo podía dejar correr y ya?

-Puede.- Bffff… era demasiado permisivo.

-Vale, pero no tardes mucho o acabaré pensando algo raro.- Algo "raro".

-¿Por qué crees que son así?-

-No sé. Puede que por una pelea, por que seas un hombre lobo, porque lleves lentillas…-

-No soy un hombre lobo.- "_¿Qué cojones te pasa Edward? Otra vez estás dándole pistas."_

-Pero eres algo, no eres como yo.-

-No, no soy un suicida. Y sí, soy algo. ¿Puedes dormirte ya por favor?-

- Si vienes conmigo a la cama…- Los ojos se me salieron de sus órbitas.- Ése sillón tiene pinta de ser incomodísimo.-

-No me importa, ¿tengo pinta de querer dormir?- Las ojeras características de los vampiros puede que le indicaran que sí, pero nosotros no dormíamos, solo podíamos descansar.

-¿Padeces de insomnio?- Estaba intentando interrogarme disimuladamente. La miré suspicaz. – Lo digo por las visitas nocturnas a mi habitación.-

-No sé de qué me hablas.-

-Sí que lo sabes. Mira, tú me infundes cierto nivel de temor.- No pretendía asustarla.

-No te dañaré.- Creo que intentaba, en parte, convencerme a mí mismo.

-Mira, si no te quieres venir a la cama, tú mismo.-

-Sí, lo prefiero.- Otra vez puso cara de interrogante.

-Si no me quieres, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-No lo sé, ya te dije que necesitaba algunas respuestas.- Se relajó un poco.

-No entiendo porqué me cuidas. Eres tan frío… pero a la vez dulce. Aunque intentes parecer el tipo más duro y cruel del mundo, conmigo no lo eres.-

-Deseé matarte, a eso iba el día que te hiciste esto- Señale sus muñecas. – Y antes, pretendía hacerte cosas.- Al fin asumió hasta que punto era yo peligroso y se estremeció. Pero su respuesta me volvió a descolocar.

-No importa. No quiero que te alejes, eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí, bueno, tú y Alice. Me gustaría saber lo que eres, pero si no me lo quieres decir, lo comprendo.-

-Yo soy…- ¿Debería decírselo?- Mira, ni siquiera yo mismo sé lo que soy. – Tendría que bastarle ésa respuesta por el momento.

-Y tu y yo… ¿Qué se supone que somos?- Había dado en el clavo.

-Buena pregunta ¿Qué crees que somos? Si te soy sincero yo noto _algo_ cuándo estoy a tu lado. Pero no logro comprenderlo. Nunca le había cogido efecto a nadie ¿sabes? Te miro y me gustas, me excitas muchísimo, y también quiero cuidarte, pero hay algo más que no sé lo que es.-

-¿Me quieres?- La cara se le iluminó por completo.

-¡NO!- Genial, ahora se echaba a llorar.- No te pongas así, no creo que sea amor. No pretendía ser tan brusco.-

-No puedo con tu bipolaridad. – No lograba comprenderla.- A veces eres tan atento y cariñoso… pero sin embargo otras….-

-Otras… ¿Qué? –

-¡Joder Edward!-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Me acabas de decir que quieres cuidarme, y luego vas y me gritas. ¿No crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente desquiciada como para que vengas tu a trastornarme aún más?-

La cambiaba de opinión constantemente era ella. Que un momento esta sonriendo, y a los dos segundos se pone a lloras. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo si no tenía las cosas claras? Podría intentar entenderme ella a mí. Mi cabeza ya estaba que sacaba humo de intentar comprenderla.

-Si te molesta mi compañía, solo tienes que decirlo y me iré.- Sus ojos eran tan marrones y hermosos. En cambio los míos eran rojos, rojos de sangre. Ella sabía que yo era peligroso y no se alejaba de mí.

-No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te acerques más a mí sin tantos temores, y averiguar tu secreto- No podía saberlo jamás, si llegaba a conocer mi secreto, se alejaría de mí para siempre, aunque puede que eso fuera lo mejor para todos.

-Yo espero que no llegues a saberlo nunca. Saldrías corriendo. Y yo… supongo que te dejaría ir, por mucho que quiera algo que solo tú tienes.-

-Y como es costumbre para ti, supongo que tampoco me dirás que es eso que tanto quieres de mí.- No pude evitar reír.

-Chica lista.-

-¿Cuándo me vas a sacar de aquí? No me gusta como huelen los hospitales.- Puso cara de niña que nunca ha roto un plato.

-Yo no te voy a sacar, lo hará tu padre. Mañana después del almuerzo supongo.-

-¿Crees que estará libre? – Si no venía, se las iba a tener que ver conmigo.

-Yo me ocuparé de ello.-

-Pero yo prefiero que me saques tú.- Me tendió la mano y yo se la agarré.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Porqué creo que… te quiero.- Esas palabras quedaron colgadas en mi mente, era la primera vez que alguien me decía te quiero. La primera vez desde que "_eso" _pasó, o lo que es lo mismo, _**mi secreto.**_

* * *

_¡HOLA!_** Sí, lo sé... he tardado una eternidad. Pero todo tiene su explicación. Primero se me caducó el Word, y en mi ordenador no hay ningún otro programa de escritura. Haste esta semana no lo he tenido. (El capítulo lleva escrito a mano dos semanas y media...). Y como segundo problema, ha sido personal, no voy a contar cuál és, pero si voy a decir que ha sido muy gordo.**

Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! Espero que con este capi seais igual de generosos, y por que no... un poco más. Un besazo enorme.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Alba. jeje.

y Sobretodo dar las gracias a:

nielasol-- El porque Edward es así, se sabrá más adelante. Paciencia.

marinitaSsS

Marine-Granger-NOA

ParisLove

TrisTania

Cristyn

Din

Zero Kuran

ttemm

Cer 5

FErchu

1989

Daina oOo

Anto_06

blake1200

A.M.O.R.E.

Inmans

Noemi Potter

Isis Janet

Christti

Sweet Doll x

Black Cat

Compasión.

**Un besazo enorme! y que sepais que ya tengo el siquiente capítulo a medio escribir un besooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Janira **


	7. Recuerdos tormentosos

Capítulo 6

BELLA POV:

-Creo que… te quiero- Finalmente se lo había dicho. No lo había pensando, sin embargo, a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca me daba cuenta de toda la verdad que esas pocas sílabas arrastraban con ellas. Le quería, me sentí llena de júbilo por mi increíble hallazgo.

Pero la felicidad por descubrir lo que realmente se hallaba en mi interior duró bien poco, en cuanto vi la dura expresión que puso Edward, y lo peor era que se había quedado aún más pálido de lo normal.

EDWARD POV:

Las palabras de Bella me sumergieron en un recuerdo que me atormentaba todas las tardes, justo antes de que el sol se marche y aparezca la luna.

"_-¡Mira papá, un pajarito!- Mi pequeña corría tras un pájaro de diversos colores._

_-Sí, es muy bonita. Luego cuando lleguemos a casa le pides a mamá que te ayude a dibujarlo ¿vale?- Debió ver algo en el horizonte, porque se adentro en la zona de los arbustos. Como era tan chiquitita enseguida la perdí de vista, y me asusté._

_- ¡Luna! Luna no te alejes, ven con papá.- Mi bebé apenas tenía dos añitos y medio. Tenía miedo de que se cayera. - ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-¡Aquííííííí!- Salió corriendo de detrás de unos arbustos cercanos. _

_-Anda, vamos a casa con mamá, que seguro que ya tiene la cena lista._

_Me agaché a su altura y ella me dio un dulce beso. El mejor beso de toda mi vida. La cogí y la coloqué sobre mis hombros. Durante todo el camino a casa, ella, con sus pequeñas manitas, jugaba con mi pelo"_

Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, ese era uno de los bonitos recuerdos que me atormentaban cada noche, antes de dejar paso a los recuerdo truculentos y despreciables.

-Edward ¿Te pasa algo? – Bella me estaba zarandeando y yo ni siquiera había notado el contacto de su mano.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.-

-Ya, pues no lo parece, estás más blanco que de costumbre- parecía preocupada por mí.

-Lo siento. Lo que me has dicho antes…- Me interrumpió.

-Yo… no debería haberte dicho nada, ni siquiera sé porque lo he hecho. Ahora te esfumarás como la niebla. Supongo que es comprensible, nadie querría estar al lado de alguien tan insulso como yo.

-De verdad, no ha sido tu culpa.- Fijé mi mirada en la suya. – Tan solo ha sido un doloroso recuerdo, solo eso, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Sabía que iba a interrumpirme, así que me adelanté a su pregunta- y no, no voy a esfumarme como la niebla.

-Vale, ¿Ahora te vienes conmigo a la cama?-

-No te he dicho si te quiero o no ¿no te haces esa pregunta? –

-Sí que me la hago, pero no sé si quiero oír tu respuesta.-

- Mi respuesta es que no sé si estoy enamorado de ti o no, ya te lo he dicho antes, tengo un millar de dudas y necesito que poco a poco se vayan resolviendo, al fin y al cabo, tengo toda la eternidad para tener paciencia.- Le acababa de dar una pista de lo que era y ella ni lo había intuido.

Sin mediar palabra me estiré en la cama, y al poco rato ya estaba dormida.

Me quedé con ella el resto de la noche, pero cuando empezó a despertarse me esfumé por la ventana.

BELLA POV:

Me desperté sola. Yo tenía razón, él se había esfumado como la niebla, sin dejar ningún rastro, ni una nota ni nada.

Fui al baño y me aseé, cuando regresé a la habitación Alice estaba en el armario plegando toda la ropa que ella misma me había traído y guardándola en un mochilote enorme.

-¿Por qué te llevas ahora la ropa?-

* * *

Os traigo un pequeó adelanto, ya que no se si esta semana podré actualizar o no, debido a que es San Juan y me voy tres dias por ahí con unos amigos. Espero que no os moleste. Os dejo esto para que veais que no lo tengo abandonado. Un beso.!!!


	8. Recuerdos tormentosos II

Capítulo 6

BELLA POV:

-Creo que… te quiero- Finalmente se lo había dicho. No lo había pensando, sin embargo, a medida que las palabras salían de mi boca me daba cuenta de toda la verdad que esas pocas sílabas arrastraban con ellas. Le quería, me sentí muy orgullosa por mi increíble hallazgo.

Pero la felicidad por descubrir lo que realmente se hallaba en mi interior duró bien poco, en cuanto vi la dura expresión que puso Edward.

Todo rastro de esperanza se desvaneció.

¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza?

EDWARD POV:

Las palabras de Bella me sumergieron en el recuerdo que me atormentaba todas las tardes, justo antes de que el sol se marche y aparezca la luna.

"_-¡Mira papá, un pajarito!- Mi pequeña corría tras un pájaro de muchos colores._

_-Sí, es muy bonito. Luego cuando lleguemos a casa le pides a mamá que te ayude a dibujarlo ¿vale?- Debió ver algo dentro del bosque, porque se adentro en la zona de los arbustos. Como era tan chiquitita enseguida la perdí de vista, y me asusté._

_- ¡Luna! Luna no te alejes, ven con papá.- Mi bebé apenas tenía dos añitos y medio. Tenía miedo de que se cayera. - ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-¡Aquííííííí!- Salió corriendo de detrás de unos arbustos cercanos. _

_-Anda, vamos a casa con mamá, que seguro que ya tiene la cena lista._

_Me agaché a su altura y ella me dio un dulce beso. El mejor beso de toda mi vida. La cogí y la coloqué sobre mis hombros. Durante todo el camino a casa, ella, con sus pequeñas manitas, entrelazaba sus dedos con mi pelo."_

Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, ese era uno de los bonitos recuerdos que me atormentaban cada noche, antes de dejar paso a los truculentos y despreciables recuerdos.

-Edward ¿Te pasa algo? – Bella me estaba zarandeando y yo ni siquiera había notado el contacto de su mano. Ella era demasiado frágil.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-

-Ya, pues no lo parece, estás más blanco que de costumbre- parecía preocupada por mí.

-Lo siento. Lo que me has dicho antes…- Me interrumpió, odiaba que hicieran eso. Tenía asumido que era uno de los múltiples defectos humanos.

-Yo… no debería haberte dicho nada, ni siquiera sé porque lo he hecho. Ahora te esfumarás como la niebla. Supongo que es comprensible, nadie querría estar al lado de alguien tan insulso como yo.

-De verdad, no ha sido tu culpa.- Fijé mi mirada en la suya. – Tan solo ha sido un doloroso recuerdo, solo eso, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Sabía que iba a interrumpirme, así que me adelanté a su pregunta- y no, no voy a esfumarme como la niebla.

-Vale, ¿Ahora te vienes conmigo a la cama?-

-Todavía no te he respondido…-

-¿A qué?- Bffff…

-A si te quiero o no, ¿No te haces esa pregunta?- Agachó la cabeza.

-Sí que me la hago, pero no sé si quiero oír tu respuesta.-

- Mi respuesta es que no sé si estoy enamorado de ti o no, ya te lo he dicho antes, tengo un millar de dudas y necesito que poco a poco se vayan resolviendo, al fin y al cabo, tengo toda la eternidad para tener paciencia.- Le iría contando lo que soy, pero, poco a poco.

Sin mediar palabra me estiré con ella en la cama, y al poco rato ya estaba dormida.

Me quedé con ella el resto de la noche, pero justo antes del amaneces me fui por la ventana.

BELLA POV:

Me desperté sola. Lo sabía, él se había esfumado como la niebla, sin dejar ningún rastro, ni una nota ni nada.

Fui al baño y me aseé, cuando regresé a la habitación Alice estaba en el armario plegando toda la ropa que ella misma me había traído y guardándola en un mochilote enorme.

-¿Por qué te llevas ahora la ropa?-

-Si te quieres quedar a vivir aquí, la dejo en el armario de nuevo.- Seguía sin enterarme de nada.- Mi padre vendrá dentro de media hora para darte el alta.

-Aaaaaahhhh… vale… -

-Pensabas que me estaba volviendo loca, ¿verdad?- A pesar del lío de mi cabeza ella consiguió hacerme reír.

-Un poco sí que lo estas.-

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te hace pensar eso?- Sin sabes por qué, mi comentario la había ofendido.

-Querer ser mi amiga es motivo suficiente para que te encierren en un loquero.-

-Lo que tú digas-

-Por casualidad ¿No sabrás dónde está tu hermano?- Se puso rígida y tensa. Ella lo sabía, pero no me lo diría.

- Está dando una vuelta.-

-Mientes, pero me da igual.-

-Eres demasiado curiosa para tu propia salud mental.- ¿Qué narices escondían estos? Podrían haber ido a desquiciar a otra persona que no lo estuviera ya.

No me dio tiempo a preguntar nada más, Carlisle apareció por la puerta.

-Hola, Bella.- Se me quedó mirando, y su rostro pasó rápidamente de la confusión a la comprensión.- Alice, no puedes cambiarle la ropa a alguien que está ingresado, y aún menos ponerle ropa provocativa.-

-Sí, puedo. – Me señaló- Aquí tienes el ejemplo.-

Se giró hacia mí con cara de resignación. Por lo visto, para él, Alice ya era un caso perdido.

-En cuánto te vistas, te puedes ir a tu casa. Pero, por favor, intenta no hacer grandes esfuerzos, no querrás volver a estar ingresada ¿verdad? Y si necesitas apoyo psicológico, nuestro equipo de médicos te puede ayudar.-

-Gracias doctor, pero estoy bien.-

-Como quieras. Hasta otra Bella.- Antes de que se escurriera por la puerta, logré agarrarlo de la mano.

La tenía igual de fría que Edward. Yo no era médico, pero era una temperatura demasiado baja para una persona normal

-¿Sabe dónde está Edward?-

-Está en casa ayudando a Esme.- El doctor se fue, y yo me giré mirando inquisitivamente a Alice.

-¿Alguien va a decirme dónde está Edward? Por qué, aquí, lo único que está claro es que no está con Esme, y tampoco se ha ido a dar una vuelta.-

-Lo siento, no puedo. Pregúntale cuándo lo veas.-

-¡Genial! No soy una niña pequeña ¿sabes? No me gusta que se me oculten las cosas.-

Nos largamos juntas del hospital, me llevó en coche hasta mi casa. No mediamos palabra, me sentía traicionada

¿Por qué no podía yo saber dónde narices estaba Edward? ¿Tan malo era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba con su novia?

Al bajar del coche, Alice quiso ayudarme con las bolsas.

-No te molestes, ya puedo yo solita. Gracias por todo.-

-No hay de que.- Al cabo de unos segundos, ya no se veía el Mini negro.

A duras penas pude subir toda la ropa que Alice había colocado en las bolsas.

Charlie, como de costumbre, no estaba en casa.

Entré en mi habitación. Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Charlie hacía algo por mí. No lo dudé ni un segundo, utilicé el teléfono de mi cuarto y le llamé.

-_¿Quién es?-_

-Hola papá, soy Bella. Ya he llegado a casa.-

_-Que bien…-_ No es que se le notara excesivamente alegre, pero bueno…

-Muchas gracias por limpiar mi habitación papá.-

_-De nada. Pero que yo recuerde, no he limpiado nada…-_

-Vale, adiós.- Lancé el teléfono contra la pared.

-Si mi padre no ha sido, entonces ¿Quién?-

-Yo.-

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio, sabía de sobras de quien era la voz, pero necesitaba verle. Rodeé la habitación con la mirada, pero no había nadie.

-¿Has mirado bien?- Volví a mirar, y mientras daba una vuelta completa, me agarró por la espalda.

-Te parecerá bonito jugar con una pobre chica convaleciente.-Me di la vuelta para hablar cara a cara.- ¿Tú has hecho todo esto?-

-Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Tú qué crees?- Yo ya no sabía nada.

-¿Por qué? Me juego lo que quieras a que mi padre ni siquiera ha entrado aquí, y tu vienes, y me lo limpias todo.- Me acerqué a la cama y pasé la mano sobre la sábana.- Incluso has cambiado las sabanas. -

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

EDWARD POV:

-Supongo que estaba aburrido, y como las otras estaban llenas de sangre, y no iba a dejar la cama sin sabanas, eso sería muy poco caballeroso.- Bella me miraba de una forma muy extraña, pero lejanamente familiar, hacía mucho tiempo, alguien me había mirado así.

Se acercó a mí, y pasó sus manos tras mi cuello.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la alcé y ella rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas.

Me besó, me besó como hacía siglos que no me besaban… con amor.

Sin embargo, también era un beso cargado de dolor, dolor por tener que ocultarle lo que realmente soy.

Fue entonces cuando supe lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

Con mi mano izquierda, la sujeté por la espalda, y con la derecha acaricié suavemente su cara.

En su mirada no había ni un atisbo de miedo, tan solo había decisión. Sin pensármelo dos veces la besé, en un principio intenté ser delicado y dulce, pero eso era algo imposible para mí. Así que dejé de fingir y decidí ser yo mismo.

Yo seguía sujetándola, la agarré por los muslos y la estampe contra la pared, consiguiendo asía una mayor. Por desgracia para mí, sabía que eso no era solo sexo, había algo más. Ella respiraba demasiado fuerte, era como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- La bajé cargándola con mis brazos.

-No quiero que te vayas.-

-No te preocupes, no me voy a ir, solo quiero hacer esto bien. A ser posible, sin lastimarte y sin que te ahogues.-

La dejé sobre la cama y me monté encima de ella.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-

-Si no me la dices no puedo saberla.-

-Puede que no me creas, ni si quiera yo lo hago, pero estoy empezando a… amarte.-

Me besó de nuevo, hora no pensaba separar mis labios de su piel por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco, ella fue ganando confianza y entreabrió sus finos labios para dejar paso a unos besos más intensos. Quería jugar un poco con ella, así que deslicé mi boca por su mentón, bajé por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote, sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío.

Llevaba puesta una blusa rosa pálido que me estorbaba bastante. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la rasgué.

-Alice te matará.-

-No me importa.-

Era la primera vez que podría hacerla mía, la primera vez en siglos que le demostraría a alguien que tengo sentimientos.

Mientras yo la besaba, ella sola fue quitando la ropa. Eso me desconcertó.

-Bella, dime una cosa, ¿es esta tu primera vez?-

-Sí.-

Yo la deseaba y ella también me deseaba a mí.

-Esto es una mala idea.- Murmuré acercando mis labios a la fina y suave piel de su cuello.- No deberías estar a solas conmigo cuando estoy tan excitado.

Me apreté más contra ella para que notara el nivel de excitación.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y pareció sorprendida al ver mis ojos negros por el deseo. Estaba seguro de que ella notaba la ráfaga de calor que provenía de cada uno de mis músculos, sobre todo de uno.

Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, saboreé la ferocidad de su ansia. Las encías me dolían, me estaba esforzando para que no me crecieran los colmillos, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron nulos, crecieron.

Ella los vio, y a pesar de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar mi cara desde mi frente hasta mis labios y se atrevió a tocar levemente mis colmillos.

Aparté mi cara de sus manos y me acerqué a su cuello, buscando con su lengua esa jugosa vena que tanto deseaba.

No debería estar allí, no debería estar haciendo eso…

Solté una risa que sonó oscuramente cruel.

-Me voy de aquí antes de que haga algo que luego ambos lamentemos.-

Había estado tan cerca de morderla…

-Quiero estar desnuda contigo, te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero estar contigo ahora Edward, así que si me deseas aunque sea un poco…-

No la dejé terminar, la atraje hacia mí.

Volví a depositar su cuerpo sobre la cama. Le arranqué la poca ropa que le quedaba dejándola completamente desnuda. Pasé uno de mis dedos sobre su pezón, haciéndolo endurecerse bajo mi tacto, lo agarré con mis labios furtivamente, lo succioné y lo volví a lamer. Mientras me entretenía con sus pechos deslicé mi mano temblorosa hasta el interior de su muslo y busqué esa ranura húmeda que tanto deseaba, pasé mis dedos por su sexo sintiendo todo su deseo.

Dejé sus pezones de lado en cuanto note ese contacto, deslicé mi lengua por su vientre hasta llegar a su monte de Venus.

Pasé mi lengua por su ranura suavemente y luego me aparté para mirarla.

-¿Quieres que siga?- Subió sus caderas, buscando con su sexo mi boca.

-Mmmm… Sí-

-¿Estás segura?-

Esta vez no contestó, agarró mi cabeza y me empujó hacia ella. Me encantaba.

Bebí de ella, succioné y lamí tanto como pude, y cuando estaba a punto de correrse le metí dos dedos, bombeándola para que su orgasmo fuera todavía más intenso, finalmente se corrió en mi boca, dejándome con un calentón increíble.

Me puse encima de ella, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de tu cabeza. La miré a los ojos buscando algún resquicio de duda o de miedo, a pesar de mi necesidad, hubiera sacado fuerzas para alejarme si ella así lo deseaba.

Pero ella se apretó contra mí, y me besó buscando mi lengua, y recorriendo, con la punta de ésta, mis puntiagudos colmillos. Me puse de rodillas y con mi mano guié a mi grueso e inflado miembro hacia el medio de sus piernas abiertas. Ella se acercó para recibirme, pero yo no entré, jugué con la rojiza punta de mi miembro, pasándolo por encima de su clítoris y mojándolo para que entrara mejor. Me impacienté, y eché hacia atrás mis caderas para empujar dentro de su húmedo agujero con un golpe largo y completo.

La miré para ver si debía parar, pero negó con la cabeza y subió la cadera para que entrara todavía más adentro de ella.

Estar con ella era diferente a todo lo que había vivido anteriormente. Mis caderas seguían empujando, mientras acercaba mis colmillos a su cuello, no podía evitarlo, debía beber de ella, era un necesidad. Cuando clavé mis colmillos en ella, primero se paralizó, pero luego la sentía todavía más excitada bajo mi cuerpo, no dejé de entrar y salir de su cuerpo en ningún momento, cada vez con embestidas más fuertes y salvajes. Con el contacto de la sustancia que desprendían mis colmillos Bella se excitó hasta tal punto que se corrió dos veces seguidas.

-Oh… Edward no pares, sigue…-

Su sangre fluía por mi boca, acariciando mi lengua con su adorable y adictivo sabor, no quería parar de beber de ella, pero estaba débil y no debía sacarle más de la cuenta.

Cuándo aparté mis colmillos ella se quejó. Pero no le hice caso, seguí montando sobre ella, el orgasmo crecía en mi interior mientras el clímax de Bella también se aproximaba y entre jadeos y acometidas los dos nos liberamos. El orgasmo fue increíblemente placentero, no recordaba haber sentido nada igual.

Cuando me separe de ella esperaba oír toda clase de preguntas inquisitivas y por qué no, algún que otro chillido. Pero se limitó a relajarse, dejando su cuerpo medio flácido sobre la cama.

Me levanté y me puse los calzoncillos. Pensaba irme, pero ella puso una mano en mi hombro y me invitó a estirarme con ella.

Me tumbé a su lado y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy muy bien.- Estaba aturdida pero animada al mismo tiempo.

La cogí y la subí encima de mí, haciendo que colocara sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera. La miré y acaricié con el torso de mi mano su cuello aun manchado de sangre, su brazo, sus pechos, su vientre y sus piernas…

-Eres preciosa.-

-¿Sabes una cosa?-

-Se muchas, pero seguro que la tú me vas a decir no.- Se sonrojó, me pareció curioso que durante todo el rato se hubiera mostrado la mar de tranquila y ahora se alterara.

-Siempre pensé que cuando estuviera con alguien me daría vergüenza que me viera desnuda, o que tendría miedo de hacer las cosas mal… pero tú haces que me sienta segura de mí misma. Contigo todo es muy fácil. Y no me importa lo que eres, si quieres no hace falta que hablemos del tema. Te quiero.-

-Lo sé.- Ella no dejaba de sonreír, ni yo tampoco, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que era feliz.

-¿Te sientes feliz?-

-Sí, es extraño sentirse así, creo que la última vez que me sentía así tenía 4 años… Mis padres me llevaron al Aquarium, hay algunos peces fascinantes.-

- ¿No tienes miedo?-

-Sí, pero no me importa, prefiero no darle importancia, tengo miedo pero sin miedo no hay felicidad. Cuando somos felices tememos dejar de serlo, y cuando somos infelices tenemos miedo de no encontrar nunca la felicidad. Por eso mismo prefiero no me pensar en ello.- No había entendido mi pregunta.

-Me refiero a si te doy miedo yo.-

-Eso depende.-

-¿De qué?-

-De si tú serias capaz de hacerme daño o no. Me da igual quien seas o qué hagas, mientras estés conmigo y no me dejes sola nunca más. Confío en ti si tú confías en ti mismo. ¿Entiendes?-

- Creo que no del todo.-

-Antes casi te vas porqué te daba miedo hacerme daño. Yo tendré miedo de que me hagas daño mientras tú tengas miedo de hacérmelo, ya que eso quiere decir que eres capaz de hacerlo.- Vaya lío se había hecho.

-Tienes una mente un poco rara ¿sabes?-

-Sí- Se inclinó sobre mí para besarme.

Estaba tan absorto en ella que no me di cuenta de que alguien entraba en la casa y aún peor, ni si quiera me di cuenta de que entraba en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones está pasando aquí?- Tenía pinta de estar muy cabreado. En parte era normal, ya que su hija estaba desnuda y montada sobre mí.

-¡Charlie!- Ella salió rápidamente y se metió dentro de la sábana.

Él estaba borracho, incluso Bella con su olfato humano podría percibirlo, pero estaba demasiado asustada para ello.

* * *

Muchas gracias a :

-Sereniti84

-Sweet Doll x

-Isis Janet

- -Catia CullenPatz-

-Scott

-Amanda

-Heras

-FErchu

-Cristyn

-TrisTania

-A.M.O.R.E

-Din

-AntiTooo2009

-ADDA

-MartheCullenHale

-christti

-Compasión

-Black Cat

-assenav1980

-nielasol

**Como siempre, pido disculpas por tardar tanto, pero tengo una vida privada muy ajetreada y estoy de medicos hasta el moño. Así que ya veis, pero en cuanto puedo escribo y me encanta. Por eso en parte tardo un poco más, por que no quiero escribir por obligación, lo hago por diversión, y si no me lo paso bien escribiendo, entonces no vale la pena hacerlo.**

**Espero que entendais esto y os mando un besazo a tods . Os adelanto el nombre del siguiente capítulo. --****ROSALIE.**

**Espero vuestros reviews! Os kieroo!**

**Bryseydda.**

(Alba ponte buena!!!!)


	9. Rosalie lo sabe

**Capítulo 7**

**EDWARD POV:**

-¿Qué mierdas te piensas que haces? No eres más que una cría.-

Yo permanecí a su lado, estaba realmente aterrada, tanto que llegué a preguntarme si alguna vez él le habría pegado. Imaginar aquello, me hizo desear que Charlie cayera muerto al suelo en aquél mismo instante.

Ella me miró y al notar que estaba allí para protegerla le contestó a su padre.

-Llevas toda mi vida sin hacer ni puto caso, y ahora que alguien se interesa por mí ¿tienes que venir a joderlo todo? Te juro que no lo entiendo papá…-

Charlie se apoyo de lado en la pared.

-Mira, a mí me importa una mierda a quién te folles, pero por lo menos no lo hagas en mi casa.-

-Te agradecería que no me hablaras como si fuera una prostituta.- Ese hombre estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio.

-Mira papá, tus palabras ya no me duelen, he estado a punto de morir y ni te has molestado en preguntarme por qué lo hice. Me hubiera gustado sentir un poco de amor paternal. Pero eso es demasiado para ti.-

-Me voy.-

-¿A dónde, al bar? Al final se darán cuenta en el trabajo y te acabarán echando,- Charlie ya se había ido, pero Bella siguió gritando- y entonces no te quedará nada.-

Se derrumbó en mis brazos. No sabía cómo consolarla, había estado tanto tiempo alejado que ya ni si quiera lo recordaba.

-Venga, no te preocupes, ya verás como todo se solucionará.-

-¿Cómo? Mi padre ya no tiene arreglo, va a la deriva sin darse cuenta de que también me está hundiendo a mí.-

-Bueno, pero aquí estoy yo para sacarte a flote, de nuevo. Déjame hacer unas llamadas y estará todo arreglado.- Me miró a los ojos, escéptica, dejando a entender que no veía ningún modo de poder solucionar aquello. – Confía en mí, tu solo dame cinco minutos ¿vale?- Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Me fui a la calle para llamar a Alice, no sabía si lo que yo tenía pensado sería una buena idea o no, pero tenía que intentarlo. El no ya lo teníamos.

-_Hola, ¿Qué quieres?- _Con preguntas como esas Alice conseguía sacarme de quicio.

-¿Si sabes lo que quiero, para que preguntas?-

-_Bueno, en realidad lo sé ahora que me has hecho fijarme. Estaba __ocupada__ con Jasper. Tú ya me entiendes… y como es totalmente comprensible, no pienso en ti mientras estoy con él.- _Bffff…

-Alice, no me interesa tu vida sexual, dime si saldrá bien. –

-_ No lo sé, no has informado a nadie, así que nadie excepto tú ha tomado ninguna decisión. ¿Le digo a Esme que prepare la habitación de invitados?-_

-No, dile que ponga la cama de esa habitación en la mía.-

-_ ¡¡¡Uuuuuuuu!!! ¡Te lo has hecho con ella! –_

_-_Sabes que sí.- Estaba muy molesto, ese tipo de tonterías no me gustaban nada.

-_Ya te he dicho que he estado ocupada.-_

-Hasta luego.-

Subí corriendo las escaleras, Bella estaba haciéndose la maleta. Y yo flipando, no se podía haber enterado de nada.

-¿Qué haces?- Enarqué una ceja.

-Me voy de esta casa, no soporto esto y no quiero verle nunca más. Solo tengo unos pavos, pero me las apañaré.-

-¿Dónde se supone que vas a ir?- Me miró y vio que me estaba riendo.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? –Lo cierto era que un poco de gracia sí que me hacía.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría sola?- Siguió poniendo ropa en la maleta como una loca.

-Bien, entonces te vienes con migo.- Ella no entendía nada.

-La que se va a venir conmigo vas a ser tú.- Se le pusieron unos ojos como platos.

-¿A tu casa?- Asentí.- No. No puedo, y menos en estas circunstancias.-

-No te lo estoy preguntando, te vas a venir conmigo. Dentro de 20 minutos pasará Emmett a buscarte ¿De acuerdo?-

-Vale... ¿Tú dónde vas?-

-A avisar a tu padre,- en su cara de veía el pánico.- No te preocupes, es para que no piense que has desaparecido.- Yo sabía cómo mentir.

-No creo que se diera cuenta.-

-Hasta luego mi amor.- En aquel momento no lo pensé, pero luego cuándo estaba en el coche, me di cuenta de que la había llamado "mi amor". ¿Me estaba volviendo demasiado blando?

**********************************************************************

**EMMETT POV:**

Se me había encargado una misión, si no la cumplía Edward y Alice me colgarían de un árbol por los… bueno, los huevos.

Debía recoger a la chica humana de su casa, dejarla sana y salva en la nuestra y enseñarle el camino hasta la habitación de su novio. No me podía creer que Edward estuviera enamorado, era lo más. Aunque mi mujer… bueno, digamos que discrepaba bastante.

Pero bueno, supongo que era normal, no quería intrusos en casa. Y si Edward la traía era porqué le había dicho lo que éramos en realidad.

Llegué delante de la casa y en el porche había una chica esmirriada, como digo yo, con poca chicha donde agarrarse.

Me bajé del coche y fui a ayudarla con sus maletas.

-Hola, pequeña chica humana.- Pensé que hablarle en broma sería lo mejor para quitarle la cara de miedo que tenía, pero al parecer solo conseguí asustarla un poco más. – No te preocupes, no te voy a morder. – Ese comentario tampoco fue de su agrado.

-Hola, ¿te ha mandado Edward?- Asentí.- Pensé que vendría Alice… -

-Bueno, piensa que en el caso de que algo te pasara, yo soy mucho más grande y fuerte.- No acabé de convencerla, pero tampoco parecía tan asustada como antes.- Anda, sube que te llevaré a casa con Alice. Aunque… cuando me he ido estaba muy ocupada jugando con Jasper…- Se puso roja como un tomate, y sin poder evitarlo me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Te hago gracia? Por qué yo no veo donde está el chiste eh.- Ahora entiendo porqué Edward le iba detrás, él solo podría estar con una chica de mucho carácter. Tenía incluso más mala leche que mi preciosa rubia.

****************************************************************************EDWARD POV:**

Me dirigía a la comisaría. El imbécil de Charlie no me había hecho caso, y no contento con ello, se dedica a joderle la vida a Bella. Estaba seguro de que alguna vez le habría puesto la mano encima. Más le valía no pensar en ello delante de mí, por qué si lo hacía… era hombre muerto.

Cuando entré en comisaría, no me entretuve en hacer nada, fui directamente al despacho del padre de mi ¿novia?

-Hola Charlie…- Su despacho olía a alcohol. _¿Qué hace él aquí? Sin Bella delante, este tío es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ya me gustaría a mí pillarlo con las manos en la masa y meterlo durante una buena temporada entre rejas, así Bella se olvidaría de él… _

Ahora que su niña no estaba delante, sabía que nada me impediría hacerle daño. No sería el primer poli que moría en horas de servicio y en circunstancias extrañas. Pero si hacía eso, todo el mundo lo recordaría como un héroe, y no era nada de eso.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que no ves que estoy muy ocupado?- _Que se largue ya por favor. Voy demasiado colocado como para pelear ahora…_

-No me importa. ¿Sabes por qué?-

-No…-

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que cuidaras de tu hija, que le hicieras más caso… pero tú eres demasiado gilipollas como para ver lo que tienes en tus propias narices ¿verdad?- _Oh mierda… éste tío está muy cabreado… No dejes que te vea en estas condiciones Charlie, demuéstrale quién manda aquí._

_-_Chaval, no te pases o te meteré una temporada entre rejas por desacato a la autoridad. – _Bufff… espero que no note que voy de farol…_

_-_Sé que vas de farol…Vas a ir a casa, la vas a llamar y le vas a pedir perdón ¿Está claro? Y si no, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo pases tan mal como lo está pasando ella. ¿El intento de suicidio no ha sido suficiente para ti? ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿_Qué_ se mate de verdad? Yo la quiero, y eso quiere decir que la protegeré pase lo que pase, incluso del desgraciado de su padre. Cuando llegues a tu casa, ella ya no estará allí, de hecho ya se ha ido, mi hermano debe de estar a punto de dejarla en un sitio seguro. –

La cara que se le quedó, fue de película.

_Ella no sería capaz de hacer nada como eso, no me dejaría solo… y si se ha ido… le pediré perdón y en menos que canta un gallo estará de nuevo conmigo._

-No volverá contigo… Ahora yo cuidaré de ella y tú, te vas a quedar solo ¿Saber porqué? Por qué tu solito te lo has buscado.- Dejé de leerle el pensamiento y le dejé ahí plantado en su silla.

**ROSALIE POV:**

Estaba yo tan tranquila en mi habitación cuándo olí algo que nunca había estado dentro de la casa: un humano. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y cuándo llegué abajo… mi marido estaba entrando por la puerta cargado con un par de bolsas, pero eso no fue lo que me molestó… detrás de sus anchísimas espaldas estaba la chica rara del instituto, la que se había intentado suicidar y la única mujer lo suficientemente trastornada como para liarse con Edward.

-¿Qué cojones pinta ella aquí?- Emmett y Esme me miraron como si _yo _fuera la loca, cuando los únicos que no veían el peligro de tenerla allí eran ellos.

-Rose, ahora no, luego hablamos… no es asunto nuestro…-

-¿Qué no es asunto nuestro? – Tanto músculo y tan poco cerebro.

Estaba a punto de largarme, pero _esa_ se atrevió a contestarme.

-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo a ti? Que yo sepa, por el momento lo único que he hecho ha sido cruzar el quicio de la puerta. – La miré dejándole a entender que no tenía intención de entrar en su estúpido juego. – Si te crees que por ser una vampira me vas a amedrentar, estás muy equivocada.- Me fijé en sus finos rasgos, es su pálida tez… y de inmediato supe porqué él la había escogido a ella… porqué a pesar de parecer débil e indefensa, tenía un carácter fuerte. Desde luego, la chica era muy valiente. Aunque tenía pinta de estar agotada, si ella estaba aquí, era porqué algo gordo le había pasado.

Me acerqué a ella con mirada amenazante, y cuando mi cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, ella se asustó un poco. Y a juzgar por sus caras de sorpresa ninguno de los que había en la sala se esperaba que de mis carnosos labios salieran tales palabras.

-Me caes bien.- Y acto seguido le tendí mi mano a modo de gesto amistoso.

-Bueno, ¿dónde puedo dejar las bolsas? Me gustaría darme un baño y descansar… -

-En el tercer piso solo hay una habitación, es una especie de guardilla.- Me hizo gracia la cara que puso, como si la fuésemos a meter en un cuchitril.- No te preocupes, es enorme y tiene un ventana. He dicho que era una _especie_ de guardilla.-

-Ok… -Cuando se giró a coger las maletas, Emmett ya las había subido a su estancia.-

No quería tener a un humano en mi casa, aquello era muy peligroso para nosotros… pero ella por algún motivo tenía el suficiente valor para estar ahí dentro y dominar la situación, así que por el momento, no tenía nada contra ella.

A modo de inspiración divina, me di cuenta de que ella era increíblemente parecida a la esposa de Edward, la mujer a la cual unos…

-¡Calla la puta boca Rosalie!- ¿Te enojas porqué sabes que es verdad, o porqué estoy equivocada?- Nunca vuelvas a pensar en ello. –

**********************************************************************

**EDWARD POV:**

Rosalie era una imbécil. Tampoco eran tan parecidas, solo se daban un aire. Y tenían un carácter muy distinto mi mujer, Diana, era muy débil y sensible, y aunque Bella también lo era por dentro por fuera da la impresión de que es una chica con la que no debes meterte. Diana siempre era grácil e increíblemente femenina.

No es que Bella no lo sea, pero cada una va con su época.

De todos modos, lo que si tengo muy claro es que no estoy con ella porqué me recuerde a mi pasada vida, la cual no tengo ningún interés en rememorar, debido a como terminó todo.

Bah… no quería preocuparme por esos temas en ese preciso momento. Lo único que deseaba era subir a mí habitación y encontrarme a esa hermosa mujer.

Cuando entré no esperaba ver lo que me encontré. Estaba casi desnuda, sobre su piel únicamente estaba su ropa interior: un sujetador de color morado y una braguitas a conjunto.

-¡Edward!- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Pensé que sería vergonzosa tras lo que había pasado, sin embargo en cuanto entré corrió hacia mí y me rodeó con brazos y piernas. Su calor me reconfortaba de tal manera…

Enterré mi cara en su cabello, y un extraño recuerdo volvió a mí tras olerla.

-Diana…- Su nombre había escapado de mis labios sin haberlo querido.

Bella se separó de mí.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Estaba hecha una fiera.

**********************************************************************

**Hola! Espero que os guste el capítulo. Éste va dedicado a: Sweet Doll x**

**Os he de dar las gracias a todos/as porque ya hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Estoy muy contenta.**

**Solo espero que os guste mucho este capítulo. El siguiente seguro que tiene más emoción. **

**Sobre todo gracias a:**

_Isis Janet_

_sereniti84_

_Sweet Doll x_

_nielasol_

_Black Cat_

_Compasión._

_Only Dreams_

_Joice_

_*RaChEl*_

_Freeze_

_Marÿetta_

_yamiley_

_Josua_

_Amanda_

_Jessy_

_Un besazo enorme. _

_Nos vemos todo lo pronto que puedaaa!!!_

_Janira._

_*****************************_

_HE RECTIFICADO LA ENORME CAGADA DE LLAMAR A LA ESPOSA DE EDWARD PRIMERO DIANA Y LUEGO GISELLE... NO SE EN QUE ESTARÍA PENSANDO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A nielasol POR HABERMELO DICHO. UN BESAZO ENORME A TODAS ESPERO QUE NO ME DECAPITEIS POR ESTO... :s_


	10. La verdad

**En este capítulo, Edward le cuenta su historia a Bella, pero solo le cuenta una parte… la que está en cursiva es la que él piensa y la que realmente pasó. ¿Ok? Creo que es claro, pero lo explico por si alguien se lía.**

**EDWARD POV:**

-_Diana…-_

_-¿Cómo me has llamado?- Dios… estaba realmente enfadada._

Por un momento incluso tuve miedo ¿De qué? Si ella no podía hacerme nada, aunque sí podía irse…

-No me puedo creer que pienses en otra mientras estás conmigo.- Sus ojos eran muy fieros.- ¿Quién cojones se supone que es esa zorra?- Rugí, aunque a ella no pareció importarle, seguí despotricando. Yo por mi parte me quedé muy quieto, si me movía un solo milímetro la mataría.- ¡Edward! Dime quién es y te juro que la mataré.-

Finalmente pude reaccionar, la cogí por la cintura en vilo y la estampé contra la pared. Me miró a los ojos, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que yo era un peligro. Su corazón latía desbocado. Mientras la apretaba lo justo contra la pared con el brazo izquierdo, le sujeté la cara para que me viera bien a los ojos.

-Bella- sonó como un gruñido- no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto.-

Por algún motivo se relajó y sin comprender por qué, mi rabia fue descendiendo. Definitivamente, yo era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Extraño sentimiento el amor…

Pero ella no podía solo callarse y estarse quietecita, no… tuvo que abrir esa bocaza y hacer justo esa pregunta.

-¿Qué le pasó?- No podía contárselo todo, pero sí una parte de la verdad.

-Ven aquí anda, siéntate conmigo en la cama.- Uf… no entendía como ella podía haberme convencido con solo una preguntita.

Y me di cuenta, de que no lo hacía por ella, necesitaba que supiera la verdad, quería que intentara comprender porque yo era así con todo el mundo.

Sencillamente, necesitaba compartir mi tormento con alguien.

-Hace algún tiempo, yo tenía una mujer.-_ Hace 200 años tenía una mujer.-_ Un día volvía a casa para regresar con ella.- _Llevaba a mi hija 2 dos añitos en brazos.-_ Al llegar observé que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que Diana, mi mujer, era muy miedica.- _Y sumamente supersticiosa, ella creía en la existencia de seres extraños más allá de lo paranormal.- _Aceleré el pasó, preocupado por el silenció que reinaba en el ambiente, y cuando entré había tres _hombres_ por llamarlos de algún modo,- _tres vampiros- _Apaleando y acuchillando al cuerpo ya exánime de mi mujer. – _En realidad, estaban mordiéndola y desmembrándola, mientras pasaban sus lenguas por todas partes, bebiendo su sangre. _

Bella dio un respingo, si le contara toda la verdad… creo que se desmayaría. Pero yo seguí con la historia.

-Ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella, ni siquiera tenía la cabeza sujeta al cuerpo. Intenté huir – _Intenté huir para salvar a mi preciosa Luna- _pero esos hijos de puta se abalanzaron sobre mí antes de que pudiera reaccionar- _me arrancaron a mi niña de los brazos y se la llevaron a otra estancia- _me cogieron y me dieron una paliza que me dejó al borde de desangrarme- _me chuparon la sangre hasta casi quedarme sin, me dejaron al borde de la muerte, solo entonces te puedes convertir en vampiro.- _Y al despertar era lo que soy ahora.- _Cuando desperté hice la cosa más horripilante del mundo , pero eso no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo, y no se lo contaré NUNCA. –_ Al despertar hice lo que me convirtió en lo que soy, me convirtió en un monstruo.

Los brazos de mi amor me rodaron desde atrás, paso sus piernas por detrás de mi cuerpo apoyando su cara contra mi espalda… mientras sollozaba y repetía una y otra vez "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

No le permitía a nadie que me compadeciera, siempre me había parecido un sentimiento falso, pero en cambio ella si lo sentía de veras, estaba dolida por mi propia pena. Realmente me quería y yo a ella. Y aunque me duela, y a veces me maldiga… la amo más de lo que amé a mi esposa. Sé que suena frío pero no podía hacerle nada. Ella me había salvado.

-Bella, -ella seguía posando suaves besos en mi espalda- te voy a decir algo muy importante, y quiero que la grabes a fuego en tu mente y… si puedes, en tu corazón.

-Ajá… - más besos en mi espalda mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba mis brazos.

-A ti te quise más de lo que jamás la quise a ella ¿Y sabes por qué?- no me esperé a que contestara, seguí hablando- Porqué ella fue mi luz cuando mi vida seguía clara, en cambio, tu, preciosa, llegaste a mi vida cuando todo estaba oscuro, estaba ciego en este mundo, lleno de ira por aquello que me atormenta. Y ahora lo veo todo muy claro, casi cristalino, y digo casi porque siempre estarán ahí las sombras del pasado, acechando…- Me di la vuelta para encararme a ella, como tenía las piernas abiertas a mi espalda, al voltearme, quedé sobre ella. La besé con pasión.- Te amo Bella, te amo y no puedo imaginar un solo día sin ti.-

BELLA POV: 

Me sentí mareada, no lograba porqué alguien como él podía llegar a quererme. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirme así, era como una especie de nube. Nadie, exceptuando a mi madre, me había querido nunca.

Sin embargo él por algún extraño motivo, lo hacía, me amaba y, lo que es más importante, me dejaba quererle y demostrarle todo el amor que tenía para dar. Todo ese amor que en tantos años nadie ha reclamado.

Él me hacía feliz. Bufff... _feliz… _hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en esa palabra…

No me importaba la oscuridad que le envolvía. Le miré fijamente a los ojos, que a pesar de ser los más hermosos del mundo y estar repletos de amor, eran de un fiero color rojo.

-El color de tus ojos… tus hermanos son lo mismo que tú, puedo sentirlo cuando estoy a su lado, pero sus ojos son como dorados… y los tuyos rojos, y cambian de color. Cuando me besas y cuando te enfadas se ponen más oscuros. Y justo después de… -dudé- de morderme… era como si brillaran.-

-Bella, prométeme que si te digo lo que soy, no saldrás huyendo despavorida. –

-Te lo prometo.- susurré, demasiado bajito, estaba tan… asustada… no debería haber preguntado.

-Soy un vampiro.- Clavó sus rojos ojos en los míos.- Puedo sentir tu miedo, Bella, fluye por tu piel y estalla contra mis desarrollados sentido, si tienes miedo, puedes…- Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, intentó ocultarlo, pero no lo consiguió.- puedes _huir.- _La última palabra fue un susurro tan leve, que apenas atiné a oírlo.

-No me voy a ir corriendo, cariño, me siento muy segura entre tus brazos.-

-¿Y entonces porqué sientes así?- No era por él, era por los otros.

-Ayer me mordiste y no me importó, me gustó… pero… no quiero que los demás me muerdan.- Su cara era un mapa, estaba claramente confundido.

-¿Qué otros?- Sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas.

-Tus hermanos.- Me sentía tan tonta diciendo eso, eran todos encantadores, pero sé lo que se siente al desangrarse, y no es nada agradable.

-Aixx… niña tonta, - besó dulcemente mi frente, mi nariz y… mis labios.- nadie va a tocarte, solo yo lo haré, eres _mía…- _Se puso muy serio.- Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar lo que es mío, ni siquiera se atreverán. Yo soy el único que va a pasar su lengua por tu adorable cuello…- mientras lo decía, lo iba haciendo. De su pecho salió una especie de rugido, que no era nada humana, pero tampoco peligroso, era como una especie de ronroneo.-

-Eres solo mía.-

Me tumbó sobre la cama, y se paró a mirarme, hasta ése momento no me había dado cuenta de que seguía llevando tan solo el sujetador y las bragas moradas. Sus labios se posaron de nuevo sobre mí, y de repente ya no eran dulces, ni suaves… buscan los míos con una desesperación desconocida completamente.

Lentamente, sin separar sus carnosos y fríos labios de los míos, se colocó encima, con sus rodillas me abrió lentamente las piernas. Bajó a mi suavemente, dejando un camino de dulce humedad en el camino, hasta colocarse en mi cuello, sin separarse un solo segundo de mí hizo jirones su camisa y sus pantalones.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían, restregándonos el uno contra el otro. Cerré los ojos, estaba completamente embriagada por su olor, era lo más delicioso que había olido en toda mi vida.

-Bella… te deseo tanto… dime si hago algo mal por favor, tú sólo dime y pararé- ¿Parar?

-Si paras te mato.- Gimió mientras bajaba su cabeza, ahora se encontraba besando el hueco entre mis dos pechos, mmmmm… que delicioso frescor…

Me quedé sin respiración cuando con sus dientes rompió el sujetador, y succionó uno de mis pezones, de inmediato se endurecieron a más no poder. Suavemente, sin morderme, abarcó todo lo que le era posible con la boca mientras su lengua daba pequeñas vueltas en la cima de mi pecho, dónde todo era más sensitivo.

Levantó la cabeza para verme y sonrió, de sus labios salían dos larguísimos colmillos, y aún a sabiendas de que debería estar asustada, me sentí extrañamente excitada… me gustaba esa sensación de peligro.

-Muérdeme…-

No lo meditó, hundió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y clavó lentamente sus colmillos, ese dolor era delicioso, me gustaba que Edward estuviera dentro de mí, de cualquier forma ya fuera con su enorme verga, con sus colmillos, con sus dedos, con su lengua… todo lo que él pudiera penetrar en mí era divino.

Noté como unos deliciosos calambres recorrían mi cuerpo, cada vez que succionaba sentía como si tuviera un orgasmo a punto de llegar, y él lo sabía por qué una de sus manos pasó bajo mis bragas y masajeó mi clítoris. No tarde más de un minuto en tener un placentero orgasmo.

-Oh… sí, sí… Dios… ¿Qué me haces?- En cuanto mis temblores cesaron, me dejé caer flácida sobre la cama y Edward sacó sus colmillos.

Se separó por completo de mí, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme, noté como mis bragas iban bajando por mis piernas, hasta quedarme completamente desnuda. Levanté la vista.

Edward estaba completamente desnudo, solo tenía una cosa encima, una pequeña pero afilada daga con la que se hizo una pequeña incisión en el cuello, un caminito de sangre se formó hasta su pecho. Ese olor… era ¿delicioso? No pude resistirme, me acerqué a él y lamí desde su pecho hasta su cuello hasta dejar mis labios sobre su herida.

Su sangre… sabía jodidamente bien y al contrario que su cuerpo, no estaba fría, estaba caliente y sabía a… No, no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera probado antes. Seguí chupando y tragando. Quería más, pero también quería satisfacerlo a él. Separé de golpe la boca de sus labios ya que si me lo pensaba no me podría haber alejado de ese ardiente líquido.

Él estaba de rodillas, y yo me puse a cuatro patas, bueno a tres, con la mano derecha agarré la enorme erección de mi macho y me la metí entera en mi boca, tanto que incluso llegó al cuello.

-Bella…- ¿Le gustaba? Paré…- no, no te detengas por favor… Sigue chupando Isabella…- Odiaba ese nombre, pero en este momento sonaba extrañamente sexual, Bella era la dulce chiquita… en cambio _Isabella_ era una loba sobre la cama.

Volví a introducírmela, rozando primero su punta con mis húmedos labios. Le pasé la lengua de todas las formas posibles, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, alrededor de la punta dándole vueltas… Y cuándo noté que estaba a punto de correrse, me la metí otra vez hasta el fondo del cuello, una, dos, tres veces… hasta que se corrió.

Escupí la espesa sustancia en el suele, y con el dorso de la mano me lavé las comisuras.

EDWARD POV: 

La empujé sobre la cama, le abría las piernas y mi boca se hundió en su deliciosa fuente de vida y amor, succioné bruscamente su clítoris. Ella se retorcía bajo mi boca… oh Dios mío… me estaba volviendo loco… su jugo me enloquecía, ese oscuro objeto de deseo tenía un sabor realmente divino.

-Sabes tan bien… pero hay una forma de la que me sabrías todavía mejor…- pegó un brinco cuando con la punta de mis colmillos hice una leve incisión en el principio de sus sexo, bueno, leve pero honda… su sangré empezó a bajar…

Ahí sí que ya no pude y me subí de golpe, la besé en la boca, y la penetré muy hondo, tanto como pudo…-

-Edward…- Adoraba oír mi nombre, saliendo de su boca, con ese tono de deseo.

-Isabella… mi _amor._ Dime que me amas, dime que te quedaras conmigo para siempre…-

-Te…oh, sí… te amo… mmmmm… no me iré a ninguna parte mientras sigas haciéndome estas cosas a diario.-

Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, y ese delicioso dolor hizo que se me pusiera todavía más dura, ella gritó, gritó tan fuerte que creo que la podrían haber oído desde el pueblo. Finalmente con unos temblores que nunca creí que tendría… me corrí dentro de ella…

Le pasé una toalla que había en una silla y le limpié mi semen.

Nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro, en un silencio imperturbable hasta que ella habló con su suave voz.

-No lo entiendo…-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, que te quiero- la besé- o que te deseo?-

-No es eso… es que no comprendo por qué me ha gustado tanto tu sangre…-

-Si te soy sincero, no esperaba que te enloqueciera tanto, solo debería haberte excitado un poco… pero no a tan alto nivel.-

-Pero yo no soy nada raro, no soy una vampira, solo soy una simple humana, esa cosa roja que corre por tus venas…-

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Pues que es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida… y además está tan caliente… - La miré extrañado, ¿mi sangre caliente?- ¿Si tu por fuera estás frío porque tu sangre no?-

-¿Mi sangre estaba caliente?- Asintió.- Verás si tu para mí solo fueras un juguete, bebería tu sangre, me saciaría y listo. Pero si hay amor, amor de verdad… cuando un vampiro se enamora en cuerpo y alma a una mujer… bueno, tu sangre entró en contacto con la mía…- No sabía cómo explicar eso.- es decir tu vida mezclándose con la mía. Mi sangre se calentó, porqué yo te he elegido a ti en cuerpo y alma, y… tu también a mí.-

-No lo entiendo… lo has liado demasiado…- La miré muy fijamente a los ojos.

-Todo se resume a que yo soy tuyo y tú… tú eres _mía._ Te has entregado a mí Bella, por eso mi sangre te gusta tanto, porque yo soy tuyo y bebes mi sangre es el mejor modo de poseerme, de hecho es el único…- Me interrumpió.

-¿Soy una vampira?-

-No, al menos todavía no.- Pensé que convenía aclararle una cosita.- Mi familia no bebe sangre de humanos, ellos beben sangre de animales.-

Por lo menos no le había mentido, había dicho ellos, no _nosotros._

La hice rodar sobre la cama, colocándome encima de ella.

-_Mía…solo mía…- _susurré en su oído. No quería que se fuera a su casa de nuevo.- Bella, quédate aquí a vivir conmigo, por favor…-

Me miró alarmada y me temí lo peor.

-¿Y tu familia, no se negaran?-

-No te preocupes, no se opondrán, y si lo hacen nos iremos a vivir tu y yo solos a una casita por aquí ¿Ok?-

Asintió.

-Venga, vamos a darnos una ducha.-

-¿Juntos?- Demonios… sonó realmente alarmada y se tapó con la sabana.

-Jajaja ¡A buenas horas te entran las vergüenzas!-

En mi habitación habían dos puertas, una, lógicamente, la de la entrada y la otra daba a un baño bastante grande.

-Ésta bañera es enorme…-

Entramos en la bañera y nos duchamos juntos, nos besamos y nos acariciamos bajo el suave tacto del agua.

A los diez minutos salí de la ducha.

-¿Ya te vas?- Me hacía pucheros…

-Túmbate en la bañera- se tumbó y dejé el grifo abierto al máximo, hasta que se llenó de agua. Le eché al agua un jabón especial para hacer burbujas, Alice siempre abastecía los baños con chuminadas de esas, en seguida estuvo llena y cubierta por una gran capa de espuma. Pero Bella seguía tensa.- Shhh… relájate.-

Regulé el nivel de luz, hice que se quedara la justa para que Bella pudiera ver. Le masajeé, le limpié la cabeza con suavidad.

Se rebajó notablemente, bajé las manos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, y le hice un largo y relajante masaje.

-Quédate aquí bañándote ¿sí? Yo voy a ir un momento a hablar con mi familia.-

-Ajá…- Sonreí cuando vi que movía los pies, haciendo que el agua salpicara.

La bañera por supuesto era enorme, de ancho hacía 3 metros y de largo pues diría que unos dos y medio. En realidad era un jacuzzi, pero hoy no creí conveniente encenderlo.

Me puse unos pantalones tejanos, bajé a la cocina y los llamé a todos.

-Reunión familiar.-

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- _Edward cariño dime que has hecho…_

-Tranquila mamá. No es nada malo, todo lo contrario.- No pude evitar reírme.

-No si ya…- _Oímos TODOS de sobras a la fiera que te trajiste a _casa. Lo fulminé con la mirada. – Ya era hora de que follaras, huele a sexo desde km, te puedes duchar todas las veces que quieras, a nosotros no nos puedes engañar.- Me reí con ganas.

-¡Anda, Eddy, pero si sabes reír!-

-No me llames Eddy, y no te la juegues, en cualquier momento mi humor puede cambiar.- _Se que se va a quedar…_

-Bella se va a quedar a vivir aquí, con nosotros.- Todas las mentes estaban en blanco.- ¿No vais a decir nada?-

-Yo realmente la amo, no sé cómo ha pasado, yo no la busqué, pero la quiero muchísimo y en su casa es desgraciada. Si no os parece bien, me mudaré a otro sitio con ella.-

-¡No!- _Edward no me hagas esto, mi niño.- _podéis quedaros aquí, es solo que nos extraña, siempre has sido tan distante… me encanta verte feliz. Pero por favor… os haré una casa pequeña o algo, por qué el escándalo de hoy…-

-Lo siento mamá, no era consciente.-

Pero Jasper tuvo que hablar.

-¿Qué opina su padre?-

-Su padre prácticamente la echó de su casa, ella se intentó suicidar por su culpa, lleva años echándole la culpa de sus problemas. Incluso creo que alguna vez le ha pegado… Hoy solo le contestó por qué yo estaba a su lado, pero noté como se encogía.

-Emmett, tu acompáñame a su casa a recoger sus cosas. Y tú Alice, ves arriba, Bella está en la bañera. Y llévatela de compras. Que se compre lo que quiera, y lo que no también. Nunca la han mimado… tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.-

-¡¡¡¡Sííííííííí!!!!- Dios… Alice estaba demasiado entusiasta, espero que Bella me perdone esto, lo hago por ella…

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a nielasol-- gracias por dejar siempre tus reviews**

**BELLA REALMENTE MATARÁ A EDWARD... O NO...**

**Holaaaa!! Lo sientooo! :( Ya hace bastante que está escrito pero no he podido pasarlo a limpio antes... espero que os guste este chapter. Y me dejeis muchos reviews! **

**Miles de gracias a :**

**Gabi di2**

**Alinita28**

**Isis Janet**

**nielasol**

**Sweet Doll x**

**Jessy**

**yamiley**

**Marÿeta**

**Only dreams**

**Un besazo enorme! (No prometo nada, pero si mi novio tiene excursión este finde puede que actualice)**


	11. El abandono Mi bebé

BELLA POV:

Mmmm… Se estaba tan a gusto en el agua…

Hasta que llego _ella._

_-_Vamos vaga, sal ya de la bañera o te quedarás como una pasa.-

-Alice, no es que no me alegre de verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está mí… Edward? – Me tendió una toalla y me envolví con ella.

-Se ha ido a hacer algo importante, y a mí me ha encargado que te lleve de compras.- ¿Compras?

-Ya sé que apenas tengo cuatro piezas de ropa y encima son horrendas, pero no tengo un pavo.- dije- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder comprar algo?-

Alice se me quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo.

-Tú, - dijo señalándome.- no vas a pagar nada, lo haré yo, bueno… yo no Edward…-

-¡No! No le voy a robar. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando vuelva y vea que le hemos cogido su dinero? –

-Tú lo has querido- Alice cogió su móvil y marcó un número. -Edward, se cree que te he quitado tu tarjeta y que te enfadarás con ella si gasta tu dinero.- Silencio.- Sí ya se lo he dicho pero no hace caso.- Silencio.- Sí, voy, hasta luego.- Me tendió el teléfono.- Dice que te pongas.

-¿Si?-

-_Bella, haz el favor de coger la tarjeta y gastarte todo lo que quieras por favor. Renueva tu vestuario y cómprate todos los caprichos que quieras.- _Sí, aquella era _su_ _voz._

-Pero…- Me interrumpió.

-_Pero nada, hazlo por mí. Ponte bien guapa, deja que Alice te aconseje. Cómprate algún juego o libros… lo que tú quieras ¿vale?-_

-Sí, ¿Qué vas hacer tú, por qué no nos acompañas?- Quería tenerlo a mi lado todo el rato.

-_Luego te muestro ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, preciosa, ve con Alice a quemar mi tarjeta. Te quiero.- _Pi-pi-pi… me colgó.

Alice no tardó en hablar.

-¿Ves? Deberías confiar más en mí. De hecho, deberías confiar en mí ciegamente.-

-Como quieras.- Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta de Guns n' Roses y en los pies unas converse negras. Mi acompañante observaba mi ropa con repugnancia.

-En cuanto lleguemos TODA tu ropa irá a la basura.- ¿Quién se creía que era?

-No, puedes tirar todo lo que quieras excepto ésta camiseta y la de Linkin Park.- Vi que me iba a replicar.- Y no lo voy a negociar, o lo hacemos a mi manera o me vuelvo a meter en la bañera.

-¡Ohhh! Eres tan terca… desde luego, sois tal para cual.-

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Ansiaba matar a Charlie, ¿Podría Bella perdonármelo? Ahora tenía que entrar en su casa para coger sus cosas, como si estuviera mal, como ladrones, cuando en realidad el único desgraciado era él.

-Hermano, relájate, que yo no soy Jasper pero podría notar tu rabia a quilómetros de distancia.-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Él le ha hecho daño, y créeme que me enteraré de si le ha puesto la mano encima, como sea cierto, ya puede echar a correr. Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente y Bella nunca se enteraría.- Sí ese ere un buen plan.

-Pero la pondrías triste, y eso no es lo que tú quieres. De momento solo son sospechas, si le ha hecho algo yo mismo te ayudaré a matarlo, ese chica me cae bien. Hasta Rosalie se ha hecho su amiga. ¿No es increíble? Le plantó cara…-

-¿Qué hizo qué? Esta mujer me va a volver loco, _todo_ lo que hace es peligroso.- _Relájate Edward, por favor_

-Creo que lo mejor sería que volvieras a casa con ella, se ve que solo a su lado consigues ser mínimamente civilizado.-

-Si le ha pegado…-

-Si lo ha hecho, morirá y créeme que de eso puedes estar seguro.-

Dejamos el Jeep de Emmett aparcado en casa de Swan, ese gruñón estaba en comisaría, así que no sería ninguna molestia.

-Vamos Emmett, entraremos por la ventana. No quiero romper la puerta y darle el gusto a ese mamón de podernos buscar las cosquillas.-

-Bueno, para ese he cogido las llaves de tu novia.- Dios… ¿Estaba tan mal que incluso Emmett era más listo que yo?

-Bien pensado Em.- _Bffff… ni siquiera lo pensé, era lo más lógico._

Nos adentramos en la habitación de Bella, yo me puse a empacar sus libros y los objetos delicados. Y Emmett su ropa, pensé que era una buena idea hasta que empecé a leer sus pensamientos.

_Santo Dios, estas bragas y estos sujetadores son endiabladamente sexys… no me extraña que Edward esté loco por ella. ¿Por llevan etiqueta? Supongo que aún no se loas ha puesto, los pondré en la parte de arriba y así será lo primero que tenga a mano… Ups! ¡Eso duele!_

Lo último lo pensó mientras estampaba mi mano en su cogote.

-Céntrate de una jodida vez Emmett, no pliegues la ropa y no te detengas a admirarla, sencillamente métela dentro de la maldita bolsa, no quiero que llegue Charlie y nos vea aquí.- _Como quieras, pero ya no queda nada, está todo dentro de las bolsas.-_ ¿Sólo tiene eso? Menos mal que hoy la he mandado con Alice de compras.-

Lo colocamos todo en el Jeep, podría haber traído el Volvo y hubiese cabido de todos modos.

-¿Sabes qué Em? Mejor ve tú a casa y déjalo todo en mi habitación, yo iré a comprarle unas estanterías a Bella.-

* * *

**BELLA POV: **

Después de pasar un agotador día de compras con Alice llegué a casa… bffff… _casa, _creo que podré acostumbrarme a llamarla así como si también fuese mía. Al subir a la habitación me quedé fascinada, todas mis cosas estaban acopladas en los armarios y había una estantería a medio llenar, con libros completamente nuevos. Él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Y así pasaron las tres mejores semanas que había pasado en toda mi vida. Hasta que una mañana me desperté algo mareada, en cuanto probé el desayuno me entraron unas náuseas… y después de golpe y porrazo, me entraron unas ganas locas de comer chocolate.

-¿Estás bien Bella? Llevas unos días un poco rara.- A Alice nunca se le escaba nada.

-No lo sé… creo que estoy un poco enferma, noto como si tuviera fiebre, pero me he puesto el termómetro y tengo una temperatura normal.-

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la farmacia… no te preocupes, no es nada grave, pero creo que estás embarazada. –

-No, no puede ser. Yo solo he tenido relaciones con Edward y los vampiros no pueden tener hijos ¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero créeme, ya lo he visto. Será una niña preciosa.- Ay Dios mío… ¿Podía ser verdad? No, seguro que no era más que una estúpida broma. Solo eso.

- Alice, no tiene gracias ¿sabes? Deberías tomarme más en serio.-

-Sabía que no me creerías, por eso te he dicho que vayas a una farmacia, pero si te da vergüenza yo puedo acompañarte.-

-Sí, por favor.-

Llegamos a la farmacia en menos que canta un gallo. Como yo empecé a tartamudear como una tonta, fue Alice la que se encargó de todo. Volvimos a casa, para mi mala suerte Edward ya estaba allí esperándome.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Negué efusivamente con la cabeza.- Joder, odio que me ocultes las cosas… - Entonces giró la cabeza a tal velocidad que si hubiese sido humana se hubiera partido el cuello.- Alice, tú estás en esto. Y no me digas que no porqué sino no me estarías cantando canciones de Mecano. Ni siquiera te gusta ese grupo…-

-Lo siento Edward, pero tu novia y yo tenemos algo urgente que hacer en el baño, no te preocupes dentro de un rato sabrás.-

Alice me condujo hacia el baño de su habitación.

-Así nadie nos molestará. Te espero sentada en la cama, lo único que debes hacer es mear en esta parte más fina y luego le colocas la tapa y lo dejas reposar sobre el mármol. Enseguida saldrán los resultados.-

-Ajá.- Estaba tan nerviosa, hice todo lo que me dijo.

A penas me estaba subiendo los pantalones cuando ya habían salido los resultados. DOS rayitas, dos… eso es un sí, positivo…

-Ay, ay, ay, ay…- Alice entró e intentó tranquilizarme.- ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir Alice? ¿Cómo demonios le voy a decir que estoy embarazada? –

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo hagas delante de toda la familia, él te quiere pero tiene un temperamento un tanto extraño, así que si estamos todos delante y se le va la pinza le podremos detener, bueno Emmett y Jasper podrán detenerlo y Rosalie podrá ayudar.-

-Bueno, vamos, creo que si no lo hago ahora… me desmayaré y no despertaré en semanas.-

-Chicos todos al salón.- A pesar de que Alice lo dijo bien bajito, de inmediato todos los Cullen estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios. Edward tenía una extraña expresión en la cara.

* * *

**EDWARD POV:**

_Relájate Edward, ella te necesita._

Genial como si mi cabreo no fuera suficiente, encima Alice me calentaba.

-¡Jasper deja de alterar mis emociones, o puede que termines sin cabeza!-

_Mi marido no tiene la culpa de que seas así de insoportable, te necesita, está muerta de miedo, compórtate como un hombre y atiéndela como ella se merece._

Mi chica se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, sí, Alice tenía razón ella realmente tenía miedo y mucho.

-Edward yo… yo…-

-¿Tu que Bella? Por favor suéltalo ya, confía en mí, no te voy a dejar tirada.- _Hermanito, no estés tan seguro de eso… _

-Está bien, estoy embarazada Edward. Mira.- Me tendió un pequeño plástico blanco con una tapa de color lila.

-¿Qué cojones? ¿Se puede saber con quién te has estado acostando? –

-¿Qué? Pues contigo, yo era virgen antes de conocerte, te amo Edward… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me he ido con otro?-

-Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos.-

-Edward…- Esa era Esme.- Las vampiras no podemos tener hijos porque nuestro cuerpo no cambia, no podemos ensanchar nuestro vientre o preparar nuestro útero para tener un bebé… per ella es humana y sí que puede.-

-¿Quieres tenerlo?- Por favor que diga que no. Fue todo lo que pude pensar en aquel momento.

-Sí. Es tuyo, tu eres mi vida, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a querer matar una parte de ti?-

-Yo, me voy, nos vamos todos. – Alice volvió a interferir con sus pensamientos. _No hagas esto Edward._

-¿A dónde nos vamos?-

-Tú no, nos vamos nosotros. Los humanos se quedan, los vampiros se van.- No podía mirarla a los ojos. Esto era lo más doloroso que he hecho en toda mi vida. Mataron a mi mujer y a mi hija, pero aquello no lo hice voluntariamente, en cambio esto sí.

-No… por favor, no me hagas esto. ¿Por qué, porqué no me quieres?-

-Sí te quiero Bella pero ¿sabes? Tú vives en una maldita burbuja. Unos vampiros mataron a mi esposa Bella, sí se la comieron y después me transformaron. ¿Y quieres saber cuál fue el aperitivo que me dejaron para cuando me desperté? – Se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el suelo, pero yo me acerqué y la hice mirarme a los ojos. –A mi hija Bella, dejaron a mi hija atada en el establo y cuando te despiertas siendo un vampiro tu sed es tan grande que atacas al primer ser vivo que encuentras. Desangré a mi hija, la sangre que corre por mis venas está manchada con la de ella. SOY UN JODIDO MONSTRUO. No me voy a quedar para matar también a tu bebé.-

-Pero ahora eres diferente. Ahora sabes controlarte.- "Por favor Bella, no me supliques, esto lo hago por ti." _La vas a matar, si la dejas morirá. Lo he visto._

-¡Deja de joder Alice!- Me volví a encarar a Bella.- Mírame amor, ¿De verdad quieres que maté a tu bebé?-

-No sabes que pasará.-

-Mira a mi familia, oh vamos mírales los ojos, dorados… ¿sabes por qué? Por qué comen animales, y ahora mira los míos. Sí, tenías razón son rojos, y son así porqué yo me alimento de humanos. ¿Recuerdas la desaparición de la bibliotecaria? –Asintió.- Fue mi merienda mientras tú estabas ingresada en el hospital. Adoro la sangre humana, me causa un éxtasis inexplicable. A ti no te he matado por qué te amo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca verás a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen alrededor de un parvulario. La sangre de los bebés es extremadamente dulce, enloquecedora. En cuanto cogiera al bebé en brazos acabaría comiéndomelo. Y si me quedara con hambre seguramente también te dejaría seca a ti. Así que me voy, cuídate.- La besé en los labios por última vez. – No me convienes Bella, entiéndelo.-

-Nos vamos todos, la casa te la puedes quedar, y abriré una cuenta a tu nombre, para que puedes cuidar del bebé sin tener ningún tipo de problemas.-

-¡No! ¡A la mierda con el puto dinero, yo te quiero a ti! –

-Ya, pero yo a ti no Bella. ¿No te das cuenta de que nadie te quiere? Ni tu madre luchó por ti, ni tampoco tu padre. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si quería hacerlo? El dinero y la casa te los dejo por tu hijo, _mi _hijo. Adiós.-

**Dos meses más tarde, Bella POV:**

Vacía y sin alma. Sin nada que perder. De mis ojos llueven lágrimas cada noche y no hay ningún sol que se lleve la tormenta.

Él se ha ido.

No soy capaz de creerle del todo. Si le creyera… me destruiría. "No me convienes Bella" Él no podía estar diciendo la verdad… volverá a por mí, lo sé. Siempre está protegiéndome, por eso le oigo cuando peligro, porque el siempre estará conmigo, conmigo… en mis pensamientos. Y ahora lo comprendo, lo único que me aferra a él es su recuerdo. Niebla. Amor. Dolor.

La niebla porqué a penas puede recordar con exactitud las cosas que me sucedieron mientras estaba con él.

El AMOR por qué lo siento muy adentro de mí, y no solo por qué llevo a su bebé.

Y, el dolor se cierne sobre mí como un manto oscuro. Un manto entretejido con hilos negros repletos de esperanzas ahogadas, ilusiones desvanecidas y sueños rotos.

Es algo invisible, intangible… pero pesa como mil piedras descomunales adheridas al corazón.

Sin embargo, en el dolor hay un ingrediente aún peor: la incertidumbre, que es capaz de causar tal miedo que cuesta hasta respirar.

Me ahogo en un mar de sinsentido.

He perdido mi guía, mi amor, mi todo… mi Edward.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que te necesito?

Llevaba más de dos meses viviendo sola en casa de los Cullen, al día siguiente de que se fueran recibí una cartilla con unas cantidades de dinero increíbles. Me sentí aliviada porqué podría darle una vida cómoda a mi niño, pero apesadumbrada porque ese dinero no era mío, no me lo había ganado.

Mañana por la tarde iría a ver a Charlie.

Intenté comer algo, había adelgazado 4 quilos desde que ellos se marcharon, y en realidad debería haber engordado unos seis, por suerte los bebés son fuertes.

De todas formas mi salud mental no es que estuviera demasiado bien, cada vez que salía a dar vueltas por el bosque le oía, me decía que no me alejara demasiado. Cada vez que me acercaba a un cuchillo para acabar con todo mi sufrimiento, su voz me lo impedía.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

**Edward POV: **

Estaba sentado frente a mi piano tocando. Era lo único que me apetecía hacer. Y de repente Alice tubo una visión, una que si no me hubiera sujetado Emmett, habría echado la casa por los aires en ese mismo instante.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿No podías simplemente quedarte en casa leyendo un libro?

Por suerte aún estaba a tiempo.

Las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

* * *

_¡Hola! Lo se, como siempre me he retrasado, y como siempre pido disculpas._

_Lo se, ha sido todo muy rápido, pero lo tenía así en mi cabeza. No tenía intención de que se pareciera a Twilight, siempre ha estado así pensado. De echo MartaCullenHale os puede decir que desde los primeros capítulos tengo escrito en un folio un resumen general de la historia y a partir de ahí voy leyendo._

_Hice una traducción: The gynaecologist. Esta muy buena, pasense por ahí por favor. Creo que les sorprenderá, a todos los que me han dejado reviews los ha dejado sorprendidos. Es un oneshot._

_QUE OS HA PARECIDO EL CAPÍTULO? Decidme lo que pensais de verdad por favor. Y cualkier duda, ya sabeis..._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero vuestros REVIEWS porfavor!!! QUE NO CUESTA NADA DEJAR 4 PALABRAS Y ASÍ VER QUE LA GENTE LEE, CUESTA CASI LO MISMO DEJAR UN REVIEW QUE PONER UNA ALERTA O UN FAVORITO. _

_Y a mi eso me anima a actualizar más rápido, esta vez no me he tardado tanto. _

_Un beso._

_JANIRA._

**_Por dios, que despiste!! Gracias a : _**

OnlyDreams

Marÿeta

Yamiley

ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs

Sweet Doll x

nielasol

Jessi

Maiy

Isis Janet

Gabi di2

SunShine

Martha Cullen Hale

ESPERO DE NUEVO VUESTROS REVIEWS, Y SIENTO HABER COLGADO LA PRIMERA VEZ SIN VUESTRAS TAN MERECIDAS GRACIAS. ADORO VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!


	12. NOTA

ESTO ES UNA NOTA:

Me estoy poniendo de nuevo con todas mis historias, en una semana o dos estarán todas actualizadas de nuevo.

Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, si alguien quiere saber mis motivos que me envíe un mensaje y yo se lo responderé. Es algo muy fuerte y doloroso como para publicarlo aquí, sin embargo no tengo inconveniente alguno en contároslo en privado.

SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO PERO EL MOTIVO ES DE PESO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE SEPAIS PERDONARME Y SEGUIR DEJANDOME VUESTROS ADORABLES REVIEWS.

Echaba de menos Fanfiction!

Un beso enorme a tods.

Hasta muy pronto!


End file.
